Parental Bats moments
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Moment's when it seems Bats its just like everyother parent...or maybe not. Lots and lots of daddybats fluff!
1. Just Swallow

Green Arrow sighed as he walked down the hall of Mount Justice, the place had been pretty busy the last few days, he had been instructed to be Young Justice's "Den Mother" until red Tornado returned from an off world mission. Due to this Artemis was also staying in the tower, Batman was also off world and Alfred was taking a much deserved holiday. But young Robin was ill and so couldn't be left on his own, so he was also here, due to this Kid Flash had decided to stay to take care of Robin. Upon hearing of Robin's ill health Roy, Green arrows former sidekick had so decided to join Wally. Both KF and Red arrow didn't get on with Artemis and so all of the above had ended up fighting over the last few days.

Green Arrow sighed again; he couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow when the JL were due back.

"Swallow!" he heard someone shout

"I can't it's too hard!" from the croakiness of the voice that must have been Robin

"Just swallow it!" That was Wally, what on earth was going on?

"It tastes funny" Green Arrow was starting to get slightly concerned now, not that he didn't trust the boys but it suddenly came to his full and un wanting attention that none of the 3 in question seem to have girlfriends and after this thought was in there suddenly his mind was full of all sorts of images of what was going on round the corner.

Picking up his pace and taking a deep breath he rounded the corner to see Wally and Roy had pinned Robin down on the floor Roy was also holding a glass of water and Wally had a small white item in his hand.

"Just swallow the damn pill!" he shouted and green arrow let out a sigh of relief, seriously what had he been thinking the boys were up too in the living room.

"Green Arrow help" croaked Robin upon seeing his Uncle figure.

"What's going on?" he asked looking from Wally to Roy and then back to the little bird they had pinned down.

"Batman says he has to take one of these every six hours, but he won't take it!" said Roy pushing harder as Robin tried to make a run for it.

For the 4th time the older man sighed, walking over he took the pill from Wally and took hold of Robin's nose, pinching it so he could not breathe without opening his mouth. The young boy looked stubborn for about 2 minutes before he started to look slightly distressed finally he opened his mouth to take a gulp of air and Green Arrow put the pill in grabbing the water and getting the boy to drink. Robin then sat there for a few moments with both pill and water in his mouth, with the older mentor making sure he kept him mouth shut. After a few minutes of him not swallowing all three were about to give up. They stood up and Robin gave an almost triumphant look before a stern voice was herd from behind him.

"What's going on here?"

There was a gulp sound as Robin swallowed the pill accidently from shock, turning he expected to see his mentor but instead he saw a certain green Martian.

"Thanks for your help beautiful" winked Wally, Megan giggled

"No problem" she replied in Batman's voice.


	2. Tattoo

The whole of Young Justice was sat on the couches around the living room waiting for Kid Flash to arrive, the speeder had been spending the weekend with his Uncle the other side of the States. Finally the beta tubes annoced his arrival and KF looked far from happy.

"What's up?" asked Robin as his best friend slumped down beside him

"Uncle Barry won't let me get a tattoo!" the young speeder cried taking everyone slightly by surprise.

"Why do you want a tattoo?" asked Megan her head slightly tilted to the side, she had only learnt about what these tattoos were a few months ago when Wally had first mentioned it in convocation.

"Because they are like seriously cool!" Artemis tutted

"Only thugs get tattoos Baywatch"

"Not true" Robin muttered and KF smiled

"See Rob agree's with me!"

"I never said I agreed with you, I'm just saying you don't have to be a thug to get a tattoo. To be honest I think they're just more painful than they are worth"

The team looked at him with raised eyebrows

"So I've heard" Robin said quickly, but it was too late the team were already on to something, though Kid Flash still looked confused.

"And how would you know that Robin?" asked Connor

"I told you, I've been….told" The leader of the team sat up from his sitting position

"By who?" he inquired making Robin start to get uncomfortable

"A….friend" finally Wally seemed to know what was going on.

"OMG you've got a tattoo!" he yelled "How come Batman let you get a tattoo but Flash wont let me get one" suddenly Robin lept forward slamming his hand onto his friends mouth just as Batman and Green Arrow walked through the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Oliver

"Were playing a game!" said Robin quickly "Who can keep Kid Mouth quite for the longest" Wally tried to talk from behind Robin's hand but the Boy wonder stood on his foot in warning.

"Oh ok, have fun" and at that they both left, Robin let go of Wally.

"What was that for?" his best friend yelled before grinning evily "Batman doesn't know does he" the rest of the team gasped, grouping around the young bird.

"How did you get past the bat!" asked Artimis impressed that her fellow human would even try something so risky.

"Hey I never said I had a tattoo" said Robin clinging to the hope that that might believe him

"Yeh right, so why did you silence me so quickly when you heard the big bat coming? Come on where is it?" Robin finally decinding he wasn't going to deceive them went for the next best thing. He made a run for it.

He had almost made it to the beta tubes before KF had got over his shock and ran after him, grabbing the 16 year old around the waist and dragging him to the couch and holding him down.

"You better tell us Rob, or we'll just have to search you!" said Wally

"You wouldn't dare!" growled Robin but then he saw his friends sisister grin and knew that he meant it "KF get off me!"

"Fine I will, but I'm telling Batman!" he got off and ran out the room, Robin's eyes widened and he ran after the speedster.

"Wally you tell him about the tattoo and I'll kill you!" at which point the young vigilantie ran into something…or someone.

"What tattoo?" robin looked up and too his horror saw Batman

"Tattoo? Who said anything about a tattoo?"

"You did" said Flash walking up behind the scary looking bat who was glaring at his partner "And since it was you chasing Kid Flash I'm guessing it has something to do with you"

"What you're the detective now" Robin muttered only to earn another glare from his mentor.

"I said what tattoo?" Robin shrugged and for the second time in the last hour decided to go with the next best thing he made a run for it.

Batman looked at Flash who shrugged "He's your kid" the dark knight sighed and then ran after his ward.

Young Justice were still staring at where KF and Robin had run out only to see Robin run back in and out through the other door followed by Batman. Flash, Green arrow and Kid Flash came through a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" asked Kalder and they shrugged "Batman found out" finally there was a sound of crashing, Flash winced wondering if that was the kid or the bat.

His question was answered a few moments later when Batman reappeared with Robin slung over his shoulder, kicking to try and free himself but he had a batarang with thin chain wrapped around his legs which was making it impossible.

"I'll be back later…not sure about this one" he said to his fellow heros.

When they left everyone went back to their business Barry truned to his nephew

"And that my boy is why, I said no to the tattoo".

Back at the Batcave Batman dumped the boy wonder onto the examination table in the middle of the room.

"Now talk"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Robin said unwrapping the chains from around his legs and trying to jump off the table and away from the Dark Knight.

"You can't lie to me Richard" Batman pulled down his mask and suddenly he was Bruce Wayne, the man Dick knew he couldn't…wouldn't lie too.

Sighing he stood up "I got it a few years ago, I didn't tell you cause I knew you wouldn't approve, so I just hid it and too be honest after a while I just forgot about it".

"But why?" he was shocked to see tears threatening to form in the boys eyes.

"Its been 7 years. It was starting to be easier to think about them" he said and Bruce didn't have to ask who he was referring too "But the easier it got to think about them, the less I found myself thinking about them…I didn't want to forgot them. I had to do something so that I would always have a reminder no matter what" he reached down and pulled up the right leg of his pants oast the knee. He then starting rubbing the back of his knee and soon black letters could be seen.

Bruce looked and saw that they were written in Romani and with his knowledge of the language he understood their meaning. It was the Flying Grayson's slogan "Daring Heights and Reaching Hearts" (yeh I know its not but I really wanted it to be) Bruce knew the back of the knee cap meant something as well. Trapieze artists very commonly had the bar in this place while they were performing, when you first start out this part of you body as well as your hands are practically rubbed raw.

"I just wish you had told me, do you have any idea how dangerous it is. If someone saw that while you were Dick Grayson and then found it while you were Robin that they would know your secret identlity"

"I know that's why I asked Babs to show me how to cover it" Batman frowned, so Batgirl had known about it…how was he the only one left in the dark?

"Fine" he said finally, there was nothing he could do. If it had just been a silly teenage tattoo he would have got the boy to remove it but it meant something. He couldn't take that away from him.

"You still mad?"

"Yes, but not as much" he smiled and ruffled his sons hair "Right I've got to go back, are you coming" Robin thought about it for a minute, they had made a pretty big scene when they left but he knew that the longer he left it the more drama would build up for when he eventually came back.

"Yeh I'm coming" he righted his costume and followed Batman back into the zeta beam.


	3. Night Dickie Bird

This meeting was boring and it was taking forever.

Robin blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up a bit before following the conversation again. Flash who was sat next to KF was talking though Robin was having a hard time understand just what he was on about. He was so tired. The Riddler and broken out 3 days ago and had kept him and Batman running after him for as many days, he hadn't slept in what seemed like forever.

Green Arrow was talking now, sat in-between Artemis and Roy, most likely to break up the arguments between the two of them, but again Robin didn't both to fully listen, instead he looked round the rest of the table. The whole of the Young Justice team was here with their mentors (even Superman was here) they were talking about taking the team to the next step and letting them handle some of the harder missions…at least he thought they were still talking about that.

Next to him he could feel Batman, who was mostly likely just as tired as he was only he was better at hiding it.

Wally glanced away from Superman who was now talking to catch a glimpse of his best friend. The kid looked like he was about to drop off any second, his eyes were squinted from behind his mask and Wally could see he was fighting hard to keep them open. How long had he been awake? Deciding there was nothing he could do for him he started to listen to what his mentor was now saying.

"For example" said Flash trying to convince the man of steel that the team was more than capable of getting results "That secret organisation to shut down the Justice League, Robin managed to hack into their computers and get all the codes for their security. We can shut them down at any time"

"Right" said Superman unbelieving "What's the code then Boy Wonder" they all turned to the youngest of the group when he didn't answer only to see the boy had finally given in to sleep.

"Leave him" said Batman, who until now had been pretty much silent (he wouldn't admit it but he had drifted off a few times as well) "We've had a rough week in Gotham, he hasn't slept in a while"

Batman then looked over at his alien comrade, J'ohn nodded in reassurance

"His dreams are pleasant"

"At the moment" Batman muttered but Superman and Connor heard, both had seen how plagued the young bird was with his bad dreams.

"Let's finish this up so I can get him home" said Batman but before they could continue Robin shifted in his sleep almost falling right off the chair if Batman had no caught him.

He yelled slightly as he awoke with a start "352784944" he suddenly said as his eyes opened

"What?" said Batman but Robin looked confused, he couldn't remember what he had said.

"That's the code for the security at the organisation" Kalder explained, Superman and a few others look stunned, even when he was asleep the kid was listening to what was going on.

"I think it is time we all took our leave" said Aquaman, rising from his chair "We can continue this tomorrow after we have all had some much needed sleep" he met eyes with Robin and winked.

Once alone Bruce looked down at his son

"You alright?"

"Not really feeling the aster to be honest" the younger admitted and the older took off his glove and put it over the boy's forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever. Not surprising since you've not sleep in over 3 days, you've been running around at night in the middle of December in the snow and I doubt you've eaten a decent meal in a few days" Dick looked sheepish for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into the touch on his forehead. Bruce's hand was cool compared to how hot he felt and tired. Suddenly he legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

"I got you Dickie Bird" Batman whispered in his ear as he pick him up in his arms, making his way to the zeta beams unseen.

At least he thought he was unseen, Superman had seen and heard everything. He would never admit it to anyone let alone Bruce but he was proud of him. Bruce was the father to Dick that he could never be to Connor.

Back at Wayne manor, Batman now Bruce Wayne lay a sleeping Dick Grayson into his bed, tucking him in and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Night son"

He was shocked when Dick answered thinking he was asleep "love you Dad"

"Love you too Son"


	4. The Talk

"Give it to me Batwatch!"

The speedster avoided the blonde, holding his arm up with the tv remote in his hand.

"You have to catch me first" he taunted; this argument went on for some time with Wally running around the room and Artemis running after him screaming abuse.

"Recognising Robin B01" Robin walked out of the zeta beam only to be met with his best friend throwing a black object his way.

"Yo Rob go long!" he shouted and Robin with a ninja reflex's caught it, what he was not prepared for was a certain female archer to collide into him, knocking them both to the ground. Though truth be told the blonde looked equally shocked, she had obviously not completely realised KF had been throwing the remote to _someone_ not just throwing it.

"Recognising Batman 01" Batman entered to see a strange sight, his partner was on the floor infront of him with a girl on top of him, her face on his chest and body between his legs. Behind his cowl the Dark Knight raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god Batman!" cried the young ninja "This is not what it looks like!" both the young teens stood up as fast as they could their faces bright red behind their masks.

Batman said nothing but simply pointed towards the zeta beam, Robin nodded and walked through, the man in black took one more displeased look at the other two left in the room and then followed his son.

"Great now look what you did Kid Idiot!" said Artemis, Wally shrugged

"At least you got the remote" the girl stared the red head

"I don't have it" "Neither do I" they both looked to where the dynamic due had just left and Wally groaned in despair.

"You have got to be kidding me"

Back in Gotham Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were walking out of the clock.

"Uh Dick" said Bruce his voice holding no confidence

"Yeh" said the younger as he tossed into the air and caught the TV remote to which he wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten possession over.

"Um….I think it's time we had….the Talk"

Dick dropped the remote "What?"

"Well you know when a man and a woman..."

"OMG Bruce!" Dick cried in horror "Please do not make me have this conversation with you! I've had sex Ed at school; really don't need to have that embarrassment again"

"I just want to make sure…" Bruce tried to continue but his son had started backing away

"Bruce are you actually gonna make me_ run_ away from this conversation"

"Dick please…it perfectly normal.." that's when the little bird made a run for it, leaving nothing but air behind him.

Bruce smiled slightly.

Challenge accepted.

A few hours later Connor was walking down the hall to the gym when he heard a heartbeat from above him, he looked up and air vent. Listening harder he recognised Robin.

"Robin?"

"Shhhhhh"

"What are you doing in the air conditioning?" suddenly the boys head appeared next to the grait

"Hiding from Batman" Connor raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"He wants to have The Talk" Robin whispered and then disappeared again, Connor was left confused. He continued walking to the gym, entering he saw the rest of the team training.

"What's wrong Supes?" said Wally stopping the fight between him and Aqualad upon seeing his friends frown.

"What's "The Talk"?" asked the clone and all of the teens drew in a gasp, memories of the dreaded conversation entering all of their minds.

"It's like the most dreaded thing ever!" said Wally being the first to recover

"Why do you ask?" Kalder said putting a hand on the boy of steels shoulder.

"I saw Robin, he said he was hiding from Batman because he wanted to have The Talk" the gasps were there once again but this time louder.

"Oh no the poor kid!" cried Artemis "Do you think it's because of what happened in the TV room this morning?" Everyone was silent for a while thinking about how they could help their youngest member but their thought were interrupted by a cry of "you'll never take me alive!" Following the sound of the yells and cries for help they found Robin.

He was led on the floor on his front, being held down to the ground with Batman sitting on him.

"Right now some times when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Robin spotted the team

"Guys! Help!" Batman looked up at them

"There's plenty more room if you all want to listen too" The teenagers look horrified  
"You're on your own dude!" cried KF as they all ran away dragging super boy, who was still looking confused, with them.

"Traitors!" cried Robin as Batman continued with the embarrassment.


	5. Panda eyes

The heat was pretty much all Artemis could think about as she made her way through the zeta beams to the cave. It was the summer holidays and it was hotter than she could ever remember.

As she entered the cave the noise from the computers announcement died down she heard the unmistakable sound of Wally's laughter coming from deeper within the compound. Following the sound to the TV room she found the rest of the team. Kalder was sat on the end of the long sofa with a book in his hand, though his eyes were not on the page. M'gann and Conner were sat together as always a little way always from Kalder Wally was rolling around on the floor in front of a very un-amused Boy Wonder.

"What's going on?" she asked

"KF's being a jerk that's what" said Robin crossing his arms over his chest to show his increasing bad mood.

"Rob got a tan!" the speedster spluttered once again throwing himself into a full on fit of giggles. The archer saw their leader roll his eyes and Connor wince as the sound hit his sensitive ears.

"Yeh I can totally see why that's so funny" Artemis hopped the speeder would recognise the sarcasm rolling off that statement.

"No no no" Wally gasped "Rob take your glasses off!" the youngest member sighed in defeat before closing his eyes and removing the sunglasses. Artemis couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight.

Due a combination of hot weather, the boys constant time in the sun and how frequently he had to wear the shades; his skin had taken on an impressive tan everywhere…apart from around his eyes. The red panda eyes were so prominent that it looked like someone had painted them on with white face paint.

Wally set off on another round of laughter as Robin replaced his glasses.

"It's not that bad my friend" said Kalder but the kid just sighed

"Have you shown Batman yet?" asked M'gann and Robin shook his head. He couldn't decide which would be better showing Batman and then either getting no sympathy or a lecture about not wear sun screen …or both. Or telling Bruce and have him laughs at his panda son and then get the lecture about no wearing sunscreen.

"Anyway I better go. I've got to go out tonight" Robin inwardly groaned, he and Bruce had a charity event tonight and he was going to look like a fool.

"See ya Po!" said Wally falling into giggles at his joke that no one else seemed to get. When Robin was gone they all rounded on the red head.

"Po?" asked Artemis

"You know! Cried KF "The panda from Kung fu Panda! I thought it suited him quite well"

Back in Gotham both Bruce and his ward were getting ready for the event but the older hadn't seen Dick all night.

"Alfred?" he asked his Butler "Where's Dick?"

"I believe the young Master is having a few cosmetic problems Master Bruce" Bruce looked perplexed and went to find his son.

"Dick?" he called knocking on the young man's door "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not I look like a friggin panda!" the billionaire opened the door to see the boy sat on his bed, his brilliant blue eyes shining like diamonds against the white patches on his eyes.

"Please don't laugh"

"I'm not gonna laugh sport" said Bruce kneeling down to be at eye level with the younger.

"Tell you what, you get ready and I'll see if I can find a way to fix it" sighed the boy agreed.

20 minutes later Diana (aka wonder woman) was sat in front of her "nephew" applying a dark foundation to his eyes.

"There. Finished. See you can't hardly see them anymore" Dick turned to look in the mirror and saw she was right.

"Thanks Auntie D" he said hugging her

"No problem Dickie" she then turned the Bruce "Here" she said handing him the makeup "Put this in your belt, I'm surprised you don't have a pocket for that already" Bruce frowned, what did everyone have against his utility belt!

Thanking the hero again he turned back to his son

"You ready?"

"Yep!" As they left Bruce turned once more to Dick

"Oh and don't think you've escaped the sun screen lecture".

_**A/N this was just a quick one that i thought of on the tube on my way to work. I tried not to mention super hero names to much since im pretty sure the woman next to me was reading what i was typing and i didnt want to look like a total weirdo lol. So hope you enjoy this chapter :) and there should be more to come :) Karin x**_


	6. Hangover

Batman waited in the debriefing room. Nightwing had gone over to Moscow with Superboy and Kid Flash, who Nightwing specifically wanted to come along. Their mission was to get information from a source within a black market drugs and weapons dealer in Russia.

"Evening Batman" said Green Arrow walking into the room "The kids not back yet?" Batman shook his head.

"And there not kids anymore Arrow" he raised a masked eyebrow at the other man and he understood. It had come as a shock to nearly everyone when Roy his old side kick had come to him telling him that he had a child…with the sister of his recently ex-sidekick none the less. Talk about keeping it close in the family.

GA sighed Bats was right they weren't kids anymore, they didn't make the same mistakes as they used too, the were mature and sensible and…

"Recognising Kid Flash B-03" at which point Wally ran in still dressed in a tux.

"Heya Bats, GA how's it hanging?"

"Did you complete the mission?" said Batman getting right to the point; the young speedster looked caught between excitement and hiding something.

"Oh yeh we got the information right from the top!" he exclaimed

"And how did you do that?" asked Green Arrow, instantly KF's body changed.

"Ummmm…well you see we met him in a bar" he paused but the look on both older heroes faces told him they wanted him to continue.

"And well Nightwing got chatting to them! And he got them to trust him and then he managed to get the information out of him"

"And how did he do that?"

"They played a drinking game" Came Superboy's monotone voice, he didn't sound impressed. When they all looked at him they saw that he too was still in a tux and that he had NightWing's arm round his shoulders. Said man was currently muttering under his breath words that had no real meaning.

"Yeh Dick's kind of out of it" said Wally dropping the names since everyone knew everyone in the room.

Super boy sat Dick down in a chair and Batman walked over to him taking his sons chin in his hand and making him look up.

"How much did you drink?" he asked

"I duuuno" Dick slurred "7 bottles. It was'n that much!" his voice almost squeaked at the end.

"7 bottles of what?" Batman internally crossed his finger that it was wine, beer, cider anything like that. But Wally was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Pure Russia standard vodka" he shrugged guiltily.

Now Batman was internally face palming

"Please tell me he didn't give away is identity" Nightwing scoffed

"Please Batman, I may not be able to walk in a straight line right now…but I'm not stupid" he said

"More like he can remember his name" Super Boy muttered earning a "that's not helpful" glare from the Dark Knight.

"Anyway I'm off!" said Wally "Can't leave my lady waiting! I'll leave the little bird in your capable hands" he winked and then literally ran off, Super Boy also disappeared from the room without a word.

"I'll take him home" said Bats wrapping his sons arm around his neck and helping him up.

"You sure it's wise to beam when he's like this?" Batman shrugged and walked through the beam.

On the other side Dick promptly ran forward and threw up in the sink. No, beaming was not a good idea.

"Hey Dad your home early. Wo what happened to Dick!" said Tim as the two passed through the clock.

"He had a bit too much to drink, I'll help him to his room" But Dick pushed away from him

"Its fine, I'm an adult now I can take myself to bed" he took a step forward and landed on his face. Literally.

"He'll feel that tomorrow" said the smallest looking down at his older brother and making no move to help him up; this was just far too funny.

"Please tell me he's not unconscious" groaned Bruce, Dick weighed a lot more these days and he himself was not getting any younger.

Tim kicked the man on the floor in the side but got no response

"Yep out like Joker from Arkam" the boy giggled at him own joke and walked away, leaving Bruce to sigh and lift Dick into his arms.

"What am I going to do with your Richard Grayson?"

Bruce somehow made it up the stairs where he gently placed his eldest into his bed. One that he rarely ever used these day. But after Jason's death he was using it a bit more than he did when he first became Night wing.

"Hey Dad" the young man slurred

"Yeh"

"I recorded all the information that you need. I was afraid I wasn't going to be in a fit state to write so I just recorded the whole thing. Just ignore my part in the recording" Dick's eyes were closing again, the alcohol starting to make him sleepy.

"Good job son, now sleep"

As soon as he saw Dick's breathing slow into a fit full sleep he went down stairs and returned with a glass of water and Aspirin. He would need it when he woke up. He then informed Alfred to make Dick a full English in the morning. Then he went down to the Bat cave.

At around 9 the next morning he was having a conversation with Flash over the computer when a scream of pain echoed through the walls of the house and underground lair.

"What was that?" asked the red clad speedster

"A Hangover" replied Batman "Russian Style".

_**A/N Yeh im not sure if im completely happy with this one but its 2 am and im knackered and i want to get this posted so if you all hate it let me know and ill re work it later. this was the first time ive written for Tim...i'm not sure on the character tbh i've never really paid much attention to Tim Drake since Dick has always been the Robin for me :) anyway let me know what you think. Karin x**_


	7. Joker

When Robin had first faced the joker as a young child he had handled it with bravery just as he did with every villain, just as Batman had taught him. Dick Grayson on the other hand was bit more shaken. Waking in the middle of the night screaming in fear of the clown who had started to appear in the boys reoccurring nightmare.

Dick's guardian had also noticed the young boy had become a lot more jumpy and flinched when confronted with things that resembled clowns. So Bruce had done his best to remove all such objects from the manor to make sure his son felt safe. It had worked and soon Dick grew less afraid of the Joker.

Years later Dick Grayson sat on his bed his left leg in a cast not looking best pleased.

"Come on Dick, accidents happen" said Bruce brightly but the sour look on the youngers face remained

"Well they shouldn't! I screwed up!" he cried wanting to storm out and ride his R-cycle fast through the dark streets of Gotham as he always did when he was upset. This thought only made him glare at his leg more intently as it was like a chain keeping him to his bed.

"Leslie said you'll be able to walk on it again in a week or so. You won't be able to be Robin for a while but at least you'll be able to go back to school. Have you got your story ready?" he sighed and nodded his blue eyes filled with pain that was only half caused by this broken leg.

"Yeh, accident while practising trapeze in the gym" Bruce nodded in approval; he would have to ring the school at some point as well.

"Anyway get some sleep, I'll send Alfred up with some dinner later" Dick looked at him questioningly wondering where his father was going "I've got a few calls to make" and he left the room, slightly glad that Young Justice had found out Robins identity on their last mission.

Dick lay his head back on the pillow and started the feel the effects of the pain killers.

"_Robin the place is gonna blow get out of there" Miss M's voice was in his head but Robin couldn't leave yet, Batman had told them to get some information off the labs computer and they haven't got it after finding some hostages. The team had started to get the people out only to find a ticking bomb. They were all out now with less than a minute on the clock but Robin was still downloading the information._

"_So not feeling the aster". The information was downloaded and he ran as fast as he could toward the exit. The blast had felt hot on his back as it threw him forward. Throwing him to the floor, the ceiling had fallen down on his leg just as he was getting up. Lucky for him the team made it too him before he was completely covered in debris. _

"Dick? Dick you awake?" the voice sounded oddly familiar yet wrong to be saying his name, opening his eyes with some effort due to the drugs he saw the familiar silhouette of M'gann. Looking around he saw the rest of the team was here too.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, embarrassed that his voice was slightly slurred.

"Your dad called us" said Artemis "He invited us over, said you needed a pick me up"

"Understatement of the year" Dick laughed

"How's the leg?" asked KF coming round the others too sit on the bed next to his best friend

"Broken in 2 places. Apparently I'm not allowed to walk on it for at least a week and after that I won't be allowed to be Robin for at least 2 months. Maybe more if Bats has he way" the kid look completely disheartened.

"Cheer up my friend" said Kalder "We have been given time off of mission by Batman so that we can keep you company"

Dick smiled, his dad maybe over protective but he knew how to make him happy. Time with his friends was really what the doctor ordered.

3 hours later games had been played, stories had been told, food had been eaten and finally Dick was sleeping.

"So what shall we do now?" asked Wally as he rocked backwards and forwards on his toes, the speeder couldn't stay still for very long.

"Well we have to be quiet" said M'gann as she quickly checked over her young friend "Earlier I could tell just how tired Dick is, but I think he's been having trouble sleeping"

"How about we play cards?" said Artemis holding up a pack of playing cards that she had found on the desk in Dick's room. The rest of the team agreed and they set to playing. Only to find there was a slight problem with this pack of cards.

Dick awoke not ever remembering falling asleep rubbing his eyes he looked over and saw the team hunched over a pack of cards looking very confused.

"What you doing?" he asked making them all jump.

"Hey Dude" said KF running quickly over "Do you know you have 2 cards missing from this deck?" Dick looked confused now.

""There shouldn't be, I make sure there are always the right number in there"

Wally held up the pack "Well there's only 52" the boy wonder raised an eyebrow

"Yeh?" he couldn't quite see where Wally was going with this if there was a full set of cards there then why did he think 2 were missing.

"There are 54 cards in a deck" Wally thought it was strange that for starters Dick would have an incomplete deck of cards, the kid was so OCD about things like that and secondly that he didn't even seem to realise how many cards should be in a deck.

"Since when?"

"Since forever" said Artemis walked over to stand next to Wally "Did you hit your head as well?"

"Well there have only ever been 52 cards in all the packs I've ever played with and we have loads in the house, Alfred loves cards". Wally sped off to find another pack of cards after Dick had told him where a few were. Coming back the team started to go through them while the Bird watched over them completely confused about why they thought there were 52 cards in a deck.

"There are 2 missing from this pack too" said M'gann

"And this one" said Kalder, all 4 packs were missing two cards.

"And it's the same 2 in every pack" Wally observed

"Which 2?" asked Dick now getting suspicious

"The Jokers" now Dick understood. There was nothing in this house that resembled the clown. Nothing. Bruce had made sure of it so that Dick was able to sleep at night.

"Ah that will be my dad" he said sheepishly "After the first time I fought the joker I was pretty shaken up. And you guys know how over protective he is". The team nodded, even before they knew their secret identities they add seen how protective Batman was over Robin they could only imagine how much more Bruce was over Dick.

"Well I guess playing cards is out then" laughed Wally

"Not necessarily. I never even knew there was a joker in a deck so I know plenty of games without those cards" so they let Dick teach them games and they stayed entertained for a few more hours before the team said their good byes and headed back.

Later that night Bruce walked into his son's room to see the 5 packs of neatly piled playing cards.

He knew the team must have noticed the absence of a certain Joker or 2.

"Good Night Dickie. Sweet dreams"

"Night Dad" Dick slurred sleepily not quite awake "Thanks for protecting me"

Bruce smiled and kissed his son on his head and whispered

"Always"

**A/N I am on a roll with these story updates. trying to get all the ones ive finsihed posted up before i go on holiday! yay! So let me know what you think of this one. I've got one more that im working on and then that might be it for a while cause ill be soaking up the sun. Jokes i'll be drowing in rain i'm visiting my penpal in England :P Happy holidays! Karin x  
**


	8. Over Protective

**A/N ok so i'm going to say this at the beginning before i get people correcting me on it. I know Dick isn't Romanian but i cannot find a single Japanese to Romani or English to Romani translator. ANYWHERE! so he's now Romanian. K :)**

The Young Justice team sat awkwardly around the kitchen island listening to the argument between their youngest team member and his mentor.

The fight had started as nothing more than a disagreement, but now it had escalated into full blow screaming. Both mentor and prodigy leaving English behind and were screaming at each other in a language none of the others could understand.

"Hey what's going on?" the team were so absorbed in the fight that they had not heard Green Arrow enter the room with Black Canary.

"Robin and Bats are fighting" said KF his eyes looking to where the strange language was coming from.

"What language are they speaking?" Artemis asked her mentor.

"Romanian, its Robins first language" Green Arrow and a few of the other original members of the league had taken a crash course when Bruce had first taken 8 year old Dick Grayson in, since the boys English needed a little work.

"I've never seen them fight like this before" said Black Canary worriedly, Batman and Robin were always so close and rarely needed words to communicate. But right now they were using a hell of a lot of words.

"Robin oprire acest"( _Robin stop this)_. Shouted Batman, trying to grab his sons arm as he paced.

"Nu! Nu ai incredere in mine la ce trebuie sa faca!" (_No you don't trust me to do the right thing!)_

"Te serios lucru i-ar fi permis să vă alăturaţi echipei dacă n-am avut incredere in tine?"(_Do you seriously think I would have allowed you to join this team if I didn't trust you?) _Batman shouted back, neither had been using inside voices for a while now.

"Atunci de ce-ti trăgându-mă afară? Stii ma descurc!" (_Then why are you pulling me out? You know I can handle it!) _ Robin retorted

"Pentru ca misiunea este periculos şi nu eşti în stare să lupte!" (Because the mission is dangerous and you are in no condition to fight!" Robin sighed angrily clenching his fists, he had stopped pacing and was now glaring down his mentor.

"M-am luptat cu mai rau decat acest" (I've fought with worse than this) he said .

Now it was Batmans turn to sigh only his was lacking the anger Robins had.

"I nu vorbea despre braţului dvs." (I wasn't talking about your arm). There was silence for a moment as Robin took this in, looking down at the thin cast that was on his right arm. This was Bruce talking, and he meant mentally not physically. The anniversary of his parents death was tomorrow and Zucco had been granted temporary release.

Robin had not been himself since, hence the fractured arm.

The Boy Wonder let out an angered growl and stormed out of the room.

Everyone pretended to be doing something when they saw the young ninja coming

"Hi Rob!" said KF as he marched into the room

"Nu în spirit mare Wally încearcă." (Not in the mood Wally) he said in Romanian so Kid Flash had no idea what he said but he understood the anger rolling off the boy.

"English Robin!" shouted Batman following into the kitchen but the bird ignored him walking up to the zeta tubes muttering in his native tounge.

Batman went to stop him only to receive a punch to the chest. Robin was so angry he had punched with his injured arm, hitting it hard against the armoured suit.

"Robin!" exclaimed his team as Robin held his arm muttering loudly what could only be non English swear words.

"I rest my case" said Bats earning himself a glare that could compete with his own infamous one.

Robin turned and went through the tube, back to the Batcave.

"Well that was awkward" said Green Arrow as the Dark Knight stormed past him.

After a few minutes he called the team (minus the bird) into the briefing room and gave them their mission.

It took the team nearly 24 hours of none stop work to finish their mission and they returned all supporting cuts and bruises courtesy of the injustice league.

So when they returned all went straight to their rooms and too bed.

Around 6 am the computer burst to life

"Recognising Robin B-01" Robin entered holding his arm. Stupid Machine he thought.

Upon hearing the computer all the YJ team snuck out of the rooms, sneaking over to the briefing room where they knew Batman was still working.

Robin walked into the room slowly, not knowing what mood Bat's was currently in.

"Hi" he said quietly "You still mad?"

"Robin when have I ever really been mad at you?" said Batman not turning around. That was easy, never. Bruce had never been mad at Dick nor Batman at Robin.

"Are you still mad?" he finally turned round and Robin could see he was tense.

"No" Batman relaxed slightly "I know you were just trying to protect me"

Batman stood up and walked over to his ward. "I'm glad you could see that, you know that no matter what you are my main priority" he ruffled the ebony's hair and walked out.

Robin sighed "Guys seriously!"

The team came out from their hiding place, M'gann was crying Wally looked on the verge of tears and Arty, Connor and Kalder had satisfied grins on their faces.

"What?" said Rob when they continued to stare

"That was such a beautiful moment" said M'gann

"Yeh, who knew Batman had a fatherly side" at this point Wally giggled

"He he Daddy Bats"

And so the nick name stuck.


	9. Catch me

Ringing. There was a ringing; it was all he could hear. It was so loud.

Robin opened his masked eyes and looked around, trying to get his Barings. He was in his room at mount Justice. Why was he here? And why was he on the floor?

Sitting up carefully he thought back to the last time he was at home. Ah that's right he was had been feeling sick, he didn't want Bruce to find out so he had come here. That still didn't explain why he was on the floor.

Standing carefully he walked over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror, he was pale and there was sweat clinging to his forehead. He splashed himself with cold water and tried to shake it off. He was Robin the Boy Wonder he couldn't afford to be sick.

Entering the kitchen he saw the rest of the team

"Hey Rob, when did you get here?" Said Wally startled by his friends presence, since the young ninja did not normally stay over the cave apart from after missions when he was too tired to go home.

"Last night" the youngest replied taking a seat next to his best friend who leant over and said quietly

"Did you and your dad have a fight?" the boy was being quiet that normally meant he was upset and since it was winter it wasn't likely to be anything to do with the Grayson's.

"No nothing like that KF I just have some work to do here" the boy tried to give the ginger his most convincing smile but as hard as he tried it didn't reach his ears. Speaking of ears his right was still ringing.

"Breakfast Robin?" asked M'gann as she flipped the pancakes with her mind.

"Yes please Miss M" and soon there were stacks of pancakes in front of everyone, pancakes were one of the only things M'gann could cook without burning.

There was a lot of chatter as they ate but Robin stayed quiet, starting to feel that the pancakes weren't agreeing with him.

"Excuse me a sec" he said standing up, the world did a few back flip on him but he managed to somehow stay composed.

After he left the team all looked at each other and then to Wally

"What?" the speedster said with his mouth full of pancakes  
"Wally something is obviously wrong with Robin, you are the closest to him so go and see if he's alright?" said the Martian.

Wally swallowed his pancakes with a loud gulp before nodding and following his friend back to his bedroom, the door was locked but luckily he knew the passwords.

"Rob you alright?" he asked gently as he walked in and he was greeted by the sound of the young hero being sick in the bathroom that was anointed to his room. Wally rushed over and started rubbing the Youngers back.

"Dudeareyoualright? Wasitsomethingyouate? Areyoureallysick? Shouldicallbatman?" he blurted out and Robin shook his head

"Please be quiet KF your giving me a headache" he said quietly before groaning and moving his back over the loo.

After a few minutes KF handed him a glass of water he had whizzed off to get and helped him up only to have to catch the bird as he almost crashed to his knees again.

"Dude, you really need to get back into bed. Why aren't you at home?"

"Because if Batman knows that I'm sick he'll pull me from the team for months. You know he will, at least if I'm here I can get on with it" The ginger gave him a look that said _don't you dare try and pretend this isn't as serious as it is_

"Oh come on" said Robin sitting down on his bed "It's not that bad I think I just ate something that wasn't asterous" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed and go to sleep, I don't want to see you wandering round or training or anything today. Got it! And if you need anything just let me know" he nodded his head over to where he knew Dick hid his phone.

"Fine you win KF" Wally knew the boy must be feeling not so whelmed if he was giving up without a fight.

"Night Dickie" he whispered walking from the room, the young boy had already fallen asleep.

3 days later and Robin still wasn't feeling the aster. But he was hiding it better now that he was getting used to the dizzy turns.

There had been no mission as of yet which Robin was glad off, however not doing anything was making him twitchy and so he went off to the gym and started working on the high apparatus that was design specially for him. It consisted of high beams and trapezes and ropes and all sorts of things that would allow him to fly.

It started off great and Robin started to feel better now that his body was moving again…His body disagreed and once he was on the highest beam the world started spinning.

The fear of falling rose from his heart and he led down on the beam trying to get the dizziness to pass. When it didn't he started to wonder how he was going to get down.

The rest of the team were arguing over what they were going to watch on telly. M'gann sighed; it was always like this when they hadn't had a mission in a while. Everyone became on edge needing something to do with their time.

Suddenly there was a voice in her head.

_M'gann_

_Robin?_

_Yeh…Um could you do me a favour?_

_Of course. What is it?_

There was a silence for a while before he thought

_Can you help me get down?_

_Down from where?_

_(sigh) I'm in the gym…_

M'gann stood up

"Where you going beautiful?" said Wally before frowning when he saw the concern on the Martians face

"Robin just reached me with his thoughts, he says he needs help getting down from somewhere" now everyone was confused. Robin was… well Robin, he never needed help getting down from somewhere; the boy was more agile than any of them. Curious all of them followed M'gann to the gym.

"Robin?" called Miss M

"Up here" they looked up to see their favourite little bird led on a beam at the very top of the construction.

"Why can't you get down?" asked Artemis, she had seen her fellow human jump from that beam before now and gracefully land himself down using the ropes around him.

"Cause if I stand up I'll fall" he said a hint of embarrassment in his voice that's when Wally remembered how sick his friend had been a few days ago.

"You idiot!" he called up "How many times do me and Red Arrow have to tell you not to train when you're sick!"

"Wait Robin's sick!" the rest of the team called out

Nice going KF thought Robin.

That's when M'gann flew up to him

"Come on, I'll get you down" she took the boys hand and helped him to the ground.

Once on solid floor once more the boy sank to it, still unable to stand, the ringing had returned in his ear.

Kid Flash was by his side in less than a second

"Rob are you alright?" the younger hand paled considerably and had his eyes shut behind his mask trying to get the dizziness to stop.

"I don't know" he whispered

"What's going on in here?" They all turned to see Flash walking into the room.

"Kid come on your mothers gonna kill me if your late home again" he paused as he saw Robin sat on the floor.

"You alright Robin?" the Kid nodded but KF swatted him round the head

"No he's not he's been feeling sick the last few days and he just got stuck up there" he pointed up to the beam Robin had been stuck on moments ago.

Like Wally, Flash was at his "nephews" side in seconds.

"What's up little bird?"

"Nothing! I'm just dizzy" flash frowned and shook his head

"Feeling dizzy isn't nothing. Have you told Batman?" judging by how the boys eyes widened the older man took that as a no.

"Here watch my finger" he put a finger up at Robin and moved it from one side to the other he followed it fine.

"Well you don't have a concussion""

"I could have told you that" said the boy wonder "Seriously I'm fine!" he stood up but after a step he fell into flash's arms.

"That's deffo not fine. Come on Little Bird" he lifted Robin up and took him to the living area where he placed him on the sofa.

"Have you got a headache? Feel light headed? Ears ringing?"

"Yes. Yes and yes my right ear keeps ringing" Flash looked at him sympathetically

"I think you've got an inner ear infection, probably from patrolling in the snow" there was a pause "you sure you don't wanna tell Batman?"

Sensing this was turning into a family moment most of the team apart from Wally left the room, now knowing there little bird was for the most part, alright.

"If he knows then he'll pull me from the team" said Robin and Flash nodded

"Yeh for a while, because he wants to protect you. You saw yourself; you couldn't even stand up back there and you're swaying now. Your ear infection is throwing off you balance and in this line of work that's not a good thing" Robin lowered his head knowing that his uncle figure was right.

"When you're well again Bats will let you back. Or you can stay hiding here, though he'll find out eventually and I don't think he'll be happy if he knows you kept something this serious from him"

Flash put a hand on the boys shoulder

"Just remember kid, your dad loves you and no matter what, he will always be there to catch you"

At that the speedsters left, knowing that if they didn't leave soon Wally's mom was gonna kill them.

Once he was alone Robin pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled the number he knew by heart.

"Hello"

"Hi it's me"

"Dick? Are you alright, haven't seen you in a few days" at the familiar sound of Bruce's voice, everything Barry had said was becoming clearer. Bruce was always there for him. Suddenly the last few days of dizziness finally took their toll and tears leaked from the teenagers eyes from the pain.

"Dad can you come and get me please?"

"Of course Dickie, but what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No not hurt. I just...need someone to catch me".

"I'll be right there"

5 minutes later Batman was by his side, just as he always was.

**A/N So I'm in England and boy is it hot here! i am totally Whelmed! anyway so yeh my friends sister has an inner ear infection at the moment and although i feel sorry for her, watching her walk round is really funny. Hope you like this chapter. Last one for a while since i'm going to be travelling England! So exited. and it might inspire me for another chapter. Until next time. Karin x**


	10. Nightmares

Dick kicked his feet against the ledge he was sat on. Despite being the boy wonder he was still a 13 year old kid and so became impatient when told to wait.

He was waiting for Batman. Clark had picked him up from school and told him that he had to wait here at the old Gotham Dam. The Dam itself was empty as another wall had recently been built.

Clark had said Batman wanted to see him about something to do with Robin being to young for the job.

"Too little huh" said Dick tossing a small stone at large wall that held the water.

Suddenly there was a thunderous sound and small cracks started to appear in the stone. Dick's eyes widened in horror as the wall fell and the water started thundering towards him.

He ran.

Meanwhile Batman was in Gotham speaking with Flash when he heard the thunderous sound

"Hum sounds like a storm" said Flash

"Odd" mused Batman

"Batman!" Both hero's looked at Batmans communicator on the other end was Superman

"What is it boy scout?"

"The damn in Gotham it was blown up, the place in laced with kryptonite I can't get down there. Batman, Dick' down there!"

"Dick?" Batman's heart nearly stopped

"Flash get down there now!" he shouted at the man in red who sped off as fast as his legs would carry him with Batman following.

At the Dam Dick had somehow managed to climb onto some metal framework but the be of it was coming away from the ground. Flash ran to the edge or the dam but unable to reach the boy.

"Dick!" Dick looked over to him

"Barry! Help me!" he cried

"Batman's on the way! Hold on!" Dick clung to the framework tighter

"Hurry!"

Finally the Dark Knight way by the speeder "Down there, on the steel frame!"

"Hold on Dick!" said Batman bringing out a grappling hook from his belt.

But as the words fell from his mouth a stone from the wall collided with the frame causing it to lurch forward.

"Ahhh" cried Dick. Batman shot his grappling hook and swung down managing to catch Robin just as the frame caved completely.

"This is bad this is bad. I know I'll go get some help" Flash turned to run for help but instead was knocked out by something unknown.

Batman started to swing to the other side of the Dam but a wave of water knocked them apart, sending Dick into the water. He came up choking and tried desperately to stay above the water until Batman's arms were around his waist once more. He shook his last grapping hook and shot out of the water managing to get Dick onto the side before more water pulled him back in.

"Dad!" Dick frantically looked around for his father to resurface and finally from the water shot the dark figure with a make shift grappling hook, unfortunately it didn't get him completely up the side and he started to climb.

Smiling Dick ran to try and get to the other side of the Dam.

"Flash! Flash help me up" cried Batman and then there were rough hands on his gloved ones, looking up his heart stopped a second time.

"Zucco!" the man smiled a sinister smile

"Long Live the Bat" and then he threw him into the raging water below.

Dick watch his father fall to his death, just like his parents had 4 years ago.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Robin wake up! Dude wake up" Robin's eyes opened from behind his sunglasses. Looking around he saw he was in the TV room at mount justice. Wally was sat in front of him.

"Dude are you alright?" Robin thought for a moment taking some deep breaths, which ended up causing him to hyperventilate.

"Rob chill, breath in and out. Kalder!" he shouted and soon the leader was there

"What happened?" he asked taking in Robins shaking form

"He was having a nightmare. A pretty bad one by the looks of things"

"You stay with him, I'll call Batman" Kalder left and Wally wrapped his arms around his best friend trying to calm him down. So much for a quiet weekend with just him the bird and Kalder.

Moments later Batman was with them, taking Wally's place in wrapping his arms around his son.

"Robin calm down"

"you…y.. you f…fell. He….pu..pushed..y…you!" the boy spluttered Batman sighed and then something caught his eye.

It was a DVD case.

"Kid Flash what film is that?" the ginger ran over the picked up the case.

"The lion king, why?" then he realised "Oh snap"

Finally realising what had caused the nightmare, Batman knew how to react.

"Do you have Peter Pan?"

"What?"

"The film, Peter Pan do you have it?" the Dark knight whispered menacingly, he couldn't believe Wally would let Dick watch the lion king after how hard he had tried to keep that film from him.

"Yeh" he ginger stuttered

"Put it on. Now!" quick as Flash the movie was playing. Batman sat Robin in front of it and soon the bird was absorbed and calm, the nightmare somewhat forgotten.

"I am afraid I am confused" said Kalder.

"There's only one thing stronger than Robin's fear of falling" said Batman watching his son intently as he watched the children flying around never land "His love of flying".

**A/N Ok I am back from England! Believe it or not until my trip i had never seen the Lion King, but my friend and I went to see it at the West End and then she showed me the movie. And this short story was born. I think its kinda rushed but i wanted to post something to let you guys know im back from my wet (very wet) trip and ive started writing again. Until next time. Please review (and let me know if you have any ideas) Karin x**


	11. Fever

Nightwing had been brought home from the previous mission by Kid Flash and had tried to sneak up to his room without any of his family seeing him.

"Hi Dick!" both heroes jumped out of their skins and turned to see the youngest Bat.

"Tim, go away. Not in the mood to deal with you right now" said Dick turning back to the stairs and walking up them towards the house.

"Really? Why is something the matter? You know you really don't look too good. Did you get hurt?" the questions kept on rolling until finally Dick snapped.

"Please Timmy just shut up!" he yelled and then face palmed when he heard Bruce coming to find them.  
"So much for staying incognito" said Wally "Which dude by the way I still don't agree with"

Nightwing had been thrown into a raging river on the mission and it had taken the team a while to finally get him out. As Wally had helped him off the ship he could feel the heat radiating off his friend.

"Dick, Wally. Glad to see your back" said Bruce

"Dick said he didn't feel good" said Tim earning a Batglare from his brother.

"I said no such thing" Bruce sighed and turned to the red head who looked uneasy

"Well…he's got a bit of a fever" he muttered and then coward slightly as Dicks batglare redirected itself to him.

"Tim go and get a thermometer" the kid ran off

"Seriously I'm fine, I just need a shower this house is freezing" Dick tried to get away from them again but Tim returned and Bruce shoved the stick in his sons mouth.

"Jesus Dick, it's at 102!" cried Bruce but Dick waved him off

"I'm fine, just need shower and bed, it's not like it's the first fever I've ever had and I doubt it will be the last" and then he walked up stairs. Bruce turned to Wally

"Go with him" he mouth and the speeder ran after him.

When he arrived at the room, Dick was already in the shower and judging by the steam, he had it up pretty high.

"Dude are you sure you should have it that hot?" he shouted over the running water.

"Wally I was thrown into a freezing cold river for 20 minutes, I need some heat".

Wally sat on his bed biting his lip, when did Dick get this stubborn? Oh yeh when he and Bats had that argument a few years ago and Robin had run off to Bludhaven and become Nightwing. I was only recently that he had returned. He was still edgy about asking Bruce for help.

The door opened and Bruce walked in, Wally nodded his head in the direction of the shower and Bruce held a finger up to his lips telling the red head to not notify Dick of his presence.

Bruce headed for the a jointed bathroom and was glad that the design of the décor meant that the shower door wasn't transparent which meant Dick would be unable to see him.

Moving over to the temperature control of the water (**I know most people have them in the shower itself but mines got it outside so Dick's now does too** ) he opened the hatch and moved the dial from hot down to 0 and then held the shower door closed.

Wally looked at him in confusion until he heard Dick scream.

"Ah Christ! Cold Cold! What the hell, why wont the door…Bruce! Let me out! Bruce its freezing let me out! For Christ sake!"

"Dick I've have enough bad language with Jason I don't need it from you too!" said Bruce at which point said boy had is head round the bedroom door.

"What are you blaming for now?"

"Nothing"

"What the hells going on? Is that Grayson in there?" Jason came in and took a seat next to Wally watching Bruce struggle to keep the door closed while Dick carried on screaming curses at him.

"Is any one going to tell me what's going on?"

"Dick's got a fever" everyone jumped at the voice and turned to see Tim sitting on the bed the other side of Wally. When did he even get there!?

"Wally! Drake, Todd! Get me out of here!"

They all looked at each other and decided the wrath of Nightwing wasn't as bad as dealing with the wrath of Daddybats.

Finally Bruce turned to them.

"Jason go and get the thermometer. Tim can you pass me a towel" everyone went to their stations and Bruce let go of the door and held the towel open and Dick literally fell out of the door.

Bruce caught him in the towel and wrapped it round him and hugged him close trying to get some heat back into him.

"w..w…what h.. .hell wassss that?" stuttered Dick, shivering even more that he had been before.

"We had to bring your fever down" Bruce replied matter of factly as his son shivered and snuggled closer to his chest trying to seek warmth. Jason returned with the thermometer.

"Grayson you sure now how to make a scene" he laughed

"Shut your face Todd" said Dick around the stick in his mouth, after a minute Bruce pulled it out with a smile.

"98.7"

"Great can I please put some heating on now?" Bruce helped him up and Wally tossed him so Pj's and then they all went to leave the room.

"Next time don't be so stubborn" Said Bruce as he went to leave the room.

"Hey Dad" Bruce turned surprised. Dick hadn't called him dad for a few years. They stared at each other for a minute in silence, neither needed to say anything. Bruce was just happy his son was finally talking to him again.

"Welcome back Dickie Bird".

**A/N Ok i'm not sure if this is a healthy way of bringing down a fever. I just remember when i was little i had a high fever and my parents put me in an icebath. (brrrr) I'm starting to put Tim and Jason into stories a bit more as they are growing on me. Hope you like this story and dont forget to review. Karin x**


	12. Caught

**A/U Warning this story contains adult themes. Nothing graphic but sexual activily implied.**

Batman frowned as he swung onto a rooftop overlooking Gotham, he heard two sets of feet land behind him.

"Looks like a quiet night" said Red Hood "I told you we didn't need Nightwing" Batman grunted in response.

"I think he's still mad that Wing didn't turn up for patrol and Batgirl said she had plans" Both boys looked up at the dark knight, his expression unreadable.

"Well since there's nothing going on, can we go home soon?" asked Robin

"Yeh I've got an exam to study….wait isn't that Grayson?" All three looked to where Red Hood was pointing, in the darkness a man in a white shirt could just about be seen climbing from a window and onto the roof just over the street from them.

"Yeh it is" said Robin "and isn't that Babs' house?"

The Dark Knights frown deepened and he shot a grappling hook and swung over.

OoOoOoO

Dick breathed a sigh of relieve. He hadn't been caught, but that was a close one.

"So when you said you were too busy to come on patrol this is what you were doing?" Dick jumped at the sound and looked up to see 3 figures above him.

"Ummm this is not what it looks like" was all he could think of to say, I mean he was sat on the roof top of a girl's bedroom in nothing but a t-shirt, his boxers and his socks with his trousers and shoes in his hands. What else could this possibly look like?

"Of course it isn't" Robin sniggered and then paused as a conversation between the commissioner and his daughter could be heard below them.

"Keep the TV down then barb, I honestly thought someone was in here"

"Your just paranoid dad. I mean who could possibly have got in here and then got out again without using the door?"

Dick smiled at that but it soon fell when he saw the looked on his mentors face.

"Oh come on Bats I'm 18!" he whispered

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you missed patrol when you said you would come. I had to bring Red Hood and he has final exams tomorrow!" Batman hissed

"Why didn't you just bring Robin then? You and I used to be fine!" Dick hissed back but then that questioned answered itself; it was no secret to the family that Dick was the most talented, as much as Tim was great the Dark Knight needed a bit more backup than just him.

"Don't ever skip patrol to do…this" he waved his hand towards Dick to indicate his attire "ever again"

"Ok ok jeez"

"Dick?" came a whisper from below

"Still here…with umm company"

"Who?" Barbra Gorden stuck her head out of her window to see all of them; a pink blush crept across her cheeks.

"Heya Red" said Red Hood giving her a wave, she waved back numbly and then disappeared back inside.

Dick turned back to Batman

"Home. Now"

"Yeh yeh I'm coming, I'll see you tomorrow Babs" The Dark Knight folded his arms obviously displeased "At school duh" Dick responded quickly.

The three of them jumped off the building and left; Dick sighed and went to make himself more decent when he noticed he was missing something.

"Babs?"

"Yeh?"

"Have you got my trousers?" there was a pause

"No you took them up with you" Dick groaned and then looked over to where he heard an evil giggle.

"Jason!"

oOoOoO

It was several hours later that Bruce heard the window down the hall open and he crept down the hall to see Dick climb through the window only now he had is trainers on.

Upon seeing his father he glared at the older mans raised eyebrow

"Todd stole my trousers" he said blushing slightly

"Serves you right" said Bruce starting to walk away

"Oh come on Bruce you're not seriously mad to find out I'm sexually active are you?" Bruce stopped and turned round.

"No. I'm mad that you skipped patrol when you said you would go. To be honest I'm glad to find out that other bit of information" he turned and started walking again.

"Why?" said Dick slightly confused, Bruce chuckled

"Well you spend a lot of time with Wally and Roy…I was beginning to think you were gay!"

He looked behind him to catch the look on his eldest sons face. Priceless.

**A/N...Yeh this isn't my usual style but the idea was there and it made me chuckle while writing. If you took offence to this story in anyway i am very sorry and please feel free to contact me. As for the last bit, i have nothing against gay people and that is not what i am implying (just needed to clear that up) ok please review Karin x**


	13. Failed

Normal writing = Present

_Italics = Flash back 1 year_

Bruce sat in the empty manor trying to work out where it went wrong, how things could go from almost perfect to a living hell in just a year. Not being able to remember the exact point he thought back, to this exact time. 1 year ago.

_Batman was on monitor duty. How he hated monitor duty._

_But today he hated more than usual due to the fact that Alfred was away dealing with a family matter leaving the boys alone. They were not infants and Batman knew this, however they were…..was reckless the right word?_

_Sighing he sat back in his chair thinking back to earlier in the evening when they had done a quick patrol. Jason had been on edge and short tempered all day, Dick had been feeling under the weather and Tim, well he was typical 13 year old Tim trying to rebel, but compared to Jason he was well behaved._

_He knew he should trust them, and he did but the not knowing what they were up too was eating at him, they could be burning the house down slowly…but then he had fire alarms linked to the bat computer that would notify him. Someone could have broken in and hurt them…he had intruder alarms linked up to the batcomputer. One of them could be stuck somewhere unknown to the others…they have emergency beacons on their person at all times linked to the….yeh if some think bad happened he would know about it. But still he hated not knowing!_

_Maybe he should call them?_

_At this point Flash ran in followed by Green Arrow_

_"How you holding up Bats?" said Arrow with a smile, it was no secret that the big bad bat hated this job._

_"Fine" he replied bluntly_

_"You seem tense…er" said Flash "What's up?" Batman sighed in defeat; he might as well just get this over with other wise his two "friends" would keep pestering him anyway._

_"Alfred's away, the boys are home alone"_

_"Ahh" said Arrow "I remember when I first left Roy alone, I was beside myself…then again he did set the stove on fire" he trailed off when he saw the batglare._

_"Thanks Arrow that's very comforting"_

_"Oh come on Bats I left Kid Flash and Robin alone all the time when they were kids" the glare deepened and flash took a few steps back "and I forgot you didn't know that"_

_Arrow decided to step in, leaning on the chair so that he was close enough to talk to just Batman_

_"Come on Bruce, you need to chill. I mean how old is Dickie Bird now? 18? He can take care of himself and his brothers which will be easy 16 and 13. They aren't babies"._

_Logically Batman knew they were right, but Bruce was still worried as only a father can be over his children._

_"Besides I bet you've got CCTV linked up from the manor to here right"_

_"Of course not, I trust them to stay safe for a night"_

_Both brightly clad heroes looked at each other and rolled their eyes._

_"Riiight of course you do" they both said crossing their arms._

_"Anyway we better leave you too it Batman, since Iris has been pregnant she's been so moody about me not coming home enough" Flash said shrugging_

_Both heroes left and Batman stared at the screen for a few more minutes…before looking to either side of him to make sure he was alone._

_Upon seeing that he was he flicked a switch on the desktop and the monitors changed from views of earth to each room of his home. Typing in a few key words and 3 rooms zoomed in._

_The first was Tim's room, the floor littered with books and paper; said boy was sat on his bed reading by torch light. At least Dick had kept to the rule of lights out by 10 and techniquly Tim was in bed._

_The next showed a room cluttered with cloths, cd cases, shoes and other such items. On the bed was a teenage boy sprawled on top of the covers snoring loudly with head phones over his ears with music loud enough to compete with the snores._

_Lastly there was the neat and OCD clean room apart from the bin full of tissues and a few empty tissue boxes. Dick was curled up under the covers fast asleep with his hand slipped under his pillow, where Bruce knew the young man kept a keep sake from his child hood, a stuffed elephant named Peanut. Listening closely Batman could hear the man's breathing fighting with his cold._

_There were times when he couldn't quite believe it. 10 years ago he was a playboy billionaire and now he had 3 teenage kids. A drastic change to his life style that he wouldn't change for the world. Bruce loved each of them and as much as he enjoyed watching them grow, he still found himself holding on wishing it would last forever._

But nothing lasts forever.

Leaning his head onto the back of the chair he fought back tears, how much had changed in that one year.

Jason was dead, killed by the joker.

Tim had been kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn, tortured to the point of insanity.

And Dick. Dick hated him, finally following through with his threat to leave, the loss of his brothers being too much. Bruce knew Dick blamed him for his brother's fates, Bruce blames himself as well.

He couldn't protect them. He failed.

**A/N yeh so a bit more depressing than normal but it had to be done. Don't worry i had some more happy ones to come...and maybe another sadish one :P please review to tell me what you think. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! karin x**


	14. Special

**A/N Ok so since you guys are so amazing and i've got over 100 reviews! :D I decided to do a specail story! However i'm going to do a warning here becuase it might not be to everyone's taste.**

**1. This story contains an OC (or 2)  
**

**2. This is a kinda advert/intro to my other story "The Last two standing" (if you havent' read it yet go check it out!)  
**

**3. It contains spoliers for those of you who have not yet been introduced to Batman of the Future!  
**

**Ok thats pretty much it so..enjoy :)  
**

"Soooo it's a time machine" said Kid Flash looking over the item that sat on the kitchen table.

"I guess so, well that's what the Injustice league kept calling it" said Robin fiddling with some of the wires.

"Have you notified Batman?" asked Kalder and Artemis nodded

"I notified him about 10 minutes ago, he should be here soon" Kalder was about to respond to this when he heard a ticking.

"oh no" said the boy wonder and all looked to him, the machine was glowing slightly.

"This is bad" then suddenly there was a bright light surrounding them and then as quickly as it had come it was gone. But so was their kitchen.

"ummm where are we?" Kid Flash asked standing up and helping up M'gann

"It looks like some sort of cave" said Connor, as always pointing out the obvious "You don't think this is..?"

"The Batcave" said Robin walking over to a cabinet with suits in "But it's not exactly the same" in the case was batman's suit, batgirls, his own and a strange new suit with a blue bird over the front and two empty cases.

"So what do you think happened?" Before anyone could answer Artemis' question there was a growl from behind them, turning they saw a huge dog with his teeth exposed.

"Nice doggy doggy" said Kid Flash as they all backed away

"Ok, defiantly not our time, Batman would never let me get a dog!" the dog kept coming towards them backing them into a corner. Robin tripped over a stray wire that ran along the floor, causing him to fall onto his behind. The dog approached him and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain of being mauled.

But the dog stopped growling, sniffed the boy wonder and then starting wagging his tail and licking his face.

Maybe he's really friendly?" said M'gann talking a step forward but the dog growled at her "or maybe not"

"Ace!" the voice from above them made them all jump; the dog took one more look at the team before backing away from them and moving over to a figure in the shadows.

When the figure came into view, Robin took in an intake of breath.

"Batman?"

"Not for a long time. I had a feeling it would be one of these days that you lot would show up" said Bruce, yes it was defiantly Bruce, much much older but he still had the same look in his eyes.

"Where are we?" said Kalder

"The better question would be when are you?" said Bruce helping Robin up "you're about 50 years into the future" the teens gasped

"Ok I am officially Whelmed" Robin muttered making the old man chuckle

"It's been years since I've heard your made up words" he said sadly "Anyway, all we can do is wait until the Batman from your time finds a way to take you back"

"Any idea how long that will take?"

"Well it took me a few days, I'm not sure how many days that would be from your point of view, from what you all told me when you got back it was only a few hours. Until then, you can come up to the house" they all looked nervously at the dog at his feet "Don't worry, Ace won't hurt you"

They were about to follow Bruce out of the cave when two people emerged from the other entrance arguing.

"How on earth was that my fault? I told you to go round the back!"

"No you didn't! I thought you were going round the back that's why I went over the top!"

"Oh so your deaf as well as blind now!"

"That was low McGinnis even for you"

The two figures came into the light and the team saw the taller one was wearing a black suit that had a red bat logo on the front. And judging by the ears on the cowl this was someone to do with Batman. The smaller of the two was clearly the female of the two, her black suit fit in much the same why as her companion but without the ears and there was a blue bird over the front. Much like the costume in the cabinet Robin had been unable to identify.

"Will you two ever get on?" The old Bruce sighed, the young man took off his mask to reveal a mid-20's male with short black hair and grey eyes. Robin found it kind of creepy how much he reminded him of Bruce when he was younger.

"Sure" he said "When is she finishing college and moving back with her dad?"

Bruce rolled his eyes as the female slapped the male round the head before taking off her own mask to reveal a pretty young girl in her late teens with long black hair and piercing blue eyes that Robin noted were slightly unfocused.

"And before he tries to blame that near disaster on me, it wasn't my fault!"

"Was so" she turned on her partner

"Don't make me burn you" she said eyes narrowed

"If you two could stop being rude for 2 seconds I would like to introduce you to Young Justice". Both turned to the team as if seeing them for the first time.

"Team, this is Terry McGinnis the new Batman. And this Is Amber Hope..." he paused "she's the new Nightwing"

"New Nightwing?" asked Robin

"Yeh I took over the name from my dad" said Amber "So are these the guys from the past you said would be coming?" Bruce nodded

"Cool" and then she turned to leave "Come on Ace" the dog jumped up taking one more warning look at the newcomers.

The Team just stared in silence, how were these people so calm about that the fact they had just come from the past? Kalder voiced this.

"I used to be Batman, there isn't much I haven't seen" said Bruce dryly and Terry just shrugged

"We've had a guy called Static fall in from the past before, it's pretty shway these days"

Kid Flashed glanced at Robin before mouthing "Shway?" Robin shrugged

"This family is anything but normal" called Amber from the stairs

"Speaking of normal" said Bruce "Your dad called Amber, call him back" the girl visibly grimaced

"Do I have too?"

"If you want to keep using the name Nightwing then yes"

They all descended up the stairs Robin stayed next to Bruce's side

"So whose Nightwing?" he said the name was so cool! He was actually kind of jealous.

"I can't tell you anything that's going to effect the past" said Bruce making Artemis laugh  
"You so should have seen that coming Boy Wonder"

Once they were all in the house they settled in the large sitting room and Terry brought them tea.

"Now, until you are able to return to your own time I must advise that you remain within the mansion. Especially you Robin"

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want Gotham thinking they've got themselves a new Robin as well Batman and Nightwing" Terry smirked

"I did try and convince Amber to wear the Robin suit but she wasn't having it" he laughed and Robin frowned, what was wrong with being Robin…and why wasn't he still Robin in this time?

Bruce gave his young companion a Batglare, he didn't want this innocent version of Dick knowing how much bad luck came from wearing the Robin persona.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of all 5 Robins.

"I've got to go out to the office, Terry will show you around so you can keep yourselves occupied until you leave" and at that Bruce left.

"So you guys want to see the gym, it's seriously shway" said Terry, Kid Flash threw his hands up in confusion

"What does that even mean?" he said

"What they didn't have the word shway in your time?"

"No! It sounds like something Rob would make up!" they followed Terry out of the room, apart from Robin. He knew the gym, he lived here…did live here. Where was he now?

He leaned back in the sofa, surprised to see that it was the same one he had eaten his breakfast in his underwear on this morning. Just older.

In fact the only real difference about this room was the TV, which with nothing better to do, he switched on.

The news was on, showing different scenes from around Gotham, a far different Gotham than what he was used too. It looked so different but it was still dark and gloomy. Still Gotham.

The news report was about several plots by villains that had been stopped over the last week by Batman and Nightwing. Robin learned that Nightwing had only been on the scene for 6 months, no wonder she and Terry didn't run smoothly yet, they hardly knew each other.

Deep in thought he only just registered the new face on the screen.

"In other news the Granddaughter of Gotham's billionaire Bruce Wayne was seen at the children's hospital fund raiser earlier this month. Amber Hope Grayson tells reporters that she owes the hospital a lot after they saved her life when she was a child. She states "Although I lost my sight, I can still see still see a way to a brighter future for these children" Miss Grayson has donated a quarter of a million pounds from her own pocket and not that of her family's fortune. Her father may not have stayed to be Prince of Gotham, but she is defiantly our Princess."

Robin stared at the screen for a moment. That was really not something he needed to see.

"I am officially past over whelmed" he said putting his head in his hands.

"That's pretty much what you've been saying my whole life" he turned his head to see her standing in the door way "So much for keeping you old timers in the dark" she grinned

"Old timers" Robin laughed slightly "I swear your older than me right now" she nodded still smiling "I'm I really that bad that you don't even want to call me back?" the smile faded.

"Can I tell you something?" he nodded cautiously "I want to tell you this now, so that you always know, even though I don't tell you it enough. Even when I'm being a pain in the ass and going against everything you say." Robin frowned cocking his head to the side.

"You're a really great Dad. One I wouldn't change for the world". Robin was speechless, this was too much to take in.

Lucky for him he didn't need to worry about cheapen the moment with the wrong words because the world started to glow white.

"Hey Dad before you go. 22nd street at 9pm on the 14th"

The world dissolved and then…

"Dude don't you dare touch that machine!" Robin opened his eyes to see the time machine in his hands, he placed it gently on the table.

"Ok what just happened!" said Artemis!

"You went back in time" said Batman he gave Robin a are you alright look and he nodded slightly shaken.

"So us being in the Batcave was real! And seeing you old! Wait you weren't wearing a mask! You're….you're…" Wally stopped

"We saw your face but why can't we remember it now?" asked Kalder

"Because I made sure some of your memories were faded. By the time you got to your destination I was already working on the machine. You wouldn't have even registered the face; I was just as faceless as if I was wearing the mask…Well maybe not to Robin".

Everyone listened to Batmans debriefing but Robin had somewhere to go.

He was standing on 22nd street. It was the 14th of February and it was 9pm and he felt like an idiot. What exactly was he waiting for. What was he expecting? Amber to suddenly run around the corner. She was his daughter, she didn't exist yet. Yet…that was a scary thought.

Sighing he looked at his watch, it was 10 past. Maybe he got the wrong 14th? He started to walk home around the corner when he collided with something coming round from the other side

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry are you alright?" Robin looked up from the floor to view the person who had knocked him down. She had dark pink hair that feel to her waist and glowing brown eyes. Yet from her face she looked like. Amber.

"Yeh I'm fine" he said accepting her helping hand, it was really warm.

"I am such a clutz. Are you sure you're alright. Mr…"

"Grayson, Dick Grayson" her smile brightened.

"It's nice to meet you Dick. I'm Cassandra. Cassandra Candilight".

_**A/N So that the my specail story! If you want more specail chapter then review review review becuase i will do another one when i get 200! So anyway you know the drill, leave me a review or send me a message on what you thought and if i've made any mistakes :P Which i tend too ;) Let me know if there are any plots you would like me to write about AND (gulp of air) Dont forget to check out my story "The Last Two Standing". Until then Karin x**_


	15. Insomnia

Bruce stared at the scene in front of him as he sat at the breakfast table. Something was not right.

Alfred was serving breakfast as normal, Jason had wandered in a few moments ago looking like he had just been dragged threw a hedge backwards; his hair a mess and covering his eyes, still in his sweat pants and baggy t shirt that he wore to bed.

"Morning Jason"

"Mmmm" he groaned as he sat down in his chair next to Tim who had been awake around the same time as Bruce looking far more presentable than his older brother. Hair brushed and ready for school.

But something was not right.

"Late night last night Jay?" asked Tim looking down at his brother who had his head lying on his arms and he laughed when once again he only got a groan in response.

"How are you so happy this early in the morning?" slurred the 16 year old

"It called getting some sleep at night; if you went to bed after we got back from patrol then you wouldn't be this tired in the morning"

"Shut up" said Jason sitting up and stretching "Dick sleeps less than I do and he still functions. Though I'm still not convinced he's not had a few to many hits with the crowbar if you know what I mean" he twisted his finger next to his ear and pulled a face.

"That's quite enough of that please Master Jason. Please try and refrain from putting Master Dick's name and the word crowbar in the same sentence." Said Alfred he had seen the wounds the boy had received over the years from that weapon.

"I'm just saying" Said Jason "I think that would be a pretty nasty way to die"

Bruce had frowned by this point.

"What's up dad?" asked Tim seeing his father's face.

"It's Monday" he replied looking up at the clock. The boys gave him confused looks

"So?"

"Where's Dick?"

Over in Happy Harbour Dick, or rather Nightwing was typing away at a computer, his masked eyes never leaving the brightly lit screen.

"Dude how long have you been down here!" Nightwing turned to see Beast Boy.

"I still haven't decoded the inscription" he stated flatly as if that answered the green being question perfectly.

Beast Boy looked up at his leaders face and saw the tiredness that was starting to show.

"You should seriously consider getting some sleep Nightwing" and then knowing the older man was concentrating he left the room.

Several hours later Nightwing let out a low growl as once again a train of thought had led to a dead end. Super Boy had heard and come to investigate.

"Something wrong?" he asked, the other shook his head.

"This is going nowhere" he stated "I've been working on it for 3 days and it's not becoming any clearer" Super Boy's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you haven't been down here for 3 days straight"

"No" said the bird quickly and then shrugged "I went up to get coffee a few times"

"The fact that you're able to drink coffee without bouncing off the walls must mean your body is exhausted. Go to bed Wing" the boy of steel left the masked vigilante looking into his coffee cup. Deciding he needed more he followed Connor out.

In the kitchen he put the coffee maker on and sat at the counter waiting for it to finish. There was a lot of chatter around the room as people started to get breakfast.

The busy sound of his friends was actually kind of soothing; maybe he could just close his eyes for a few moments.

"Hey who started the coffee?" said M'gann everyone shrugged and shook their head and started talking again until Super Girl spoke up quietly.

"Shhhh!" everyone turned to her and then to where she was pointing "Nightwing's asleep" she said and sure enough the team leader had his head on his hand and was sleeping.

"That can't be very comfortable" said Beast Boy "But I can't remember the last time he went to bed".

"Neptune's beard the guy works to hard" said Lagoon they watched as the wisest of them all slept on, until he shifted slightly in his sleep causing his hand to fall followed by his face. Everyone flinched as his nose met the counter and then crowded round him when he yelped.

"Wing are you alright?" asked Super Girl he moved his hands away from his face to reveal blood.

"Ow" said Nightwing accepting a tissue from someone and trying to stop his nose bleed.

"_Recognising Kid Flash B03"_

"Nobody panic the fun has arrived….what happened to you?" the sight of the new Young Justice team crowding round his best friend who was currently bleeding stopped the old Kid Flash in his tracks.

"I hit my nose" said Nightwing pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He fell asleep" said Super Boy "Cause he hasn't slept in over 3 days" Wally frowned, the last time his friend had done this was back when he was Robin, the kid had a serious case of insomnia, he threw himself into work because he didn't want to sleep. And see it again.

"Dude not again" said Wally shaking his head

"Shut up Wally. I'm fine" the former Robin stood, still trying to stop his bleeding nose, grabbed his coffee and walked out of the room.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Super girl

"The only thing we can do" said Wally taking a cell phone from his pocket "Call in the Bats".

oOoOoOo

Red Hood and Robin expected to see at least someone when they entered the mountain. But just like the manor when they had returned home from school there was only one person around.

"Hey Red Tornado, where is everyone?" asked Robin

"I believe they are in the gym, Batman appeared a few hours ago trying to convince your brother to go to bed they argued for a while then came to an agreement"

"An agreement?"

"Yes, if the Batman beats Nightwing in combat that he will allow him to put him into a drug induced sleep in order to ease his insomnia".

The two brothers looked at each other and smiled. Their father was fighting their older brother in combat, this was something they had to see. Running down to the gym they could already hear cheers of encouragement for both sides.

"Red! Robin!" cried Beast Boy as they entered the gym "Come to see the show? Who are you betting on?" again the boy looked at each other.

"Dollar on Bats" said Red Hood quickly and Robin sighed, Dick hadn't beaten Bruce yet.

"Fine I'll take Wing" they looked over at the mat to see the two dark figures fighting. Batman was as always agile and fast but Nightwing was usually faster. Today he was sluggish and taking quite a few hits.

"How long have they been going?" asked Robin only to be answered by Wally.

"Just over an hour. It's getting ridiculous, I wish Nightwing would just give in. He hasn't slept in 4 days we found out"

"That sounds like him" said the two brothers together, suddenly there was a loud bang and all looked to see Nightwing lying on the floor with Bats foot on his chest.

"Nightwing Fail" said the computer and some people let out groans as they handed their bet money over. Though all were glad batman had won, Nightwing wasn't going to last much longer the way he was going.

Knowing his son would find some way to slip from his grasp, Batman quickly pulled a vile from his belt and injected the youngers arm.

Nightwing pushed him off

"Ok fine you won, I'll go to bed"

"You might not want to…" Batman started but was stopped when his eldest knees fell from under him, luckily his other 2 sons caught him "…move yet".

"Red Hood, Robin take him to his room. Everyone else get back to training" everyone dispersed.

"It's for your own good Dick" Batman said quietly.

"Yeh don't pretend you not…enjoying…this….I…hate..you" he slurred as the drugs took effect.

Knowing no one else was in eye sight Batman stepped forward and kissed his son lightly on the head

"Sleep tight".

**A/N Yeh not the best one ever, but i'm starting to run out of ideas :( if you do have any ideas send me an email and ill take a look and if i use it ill put a link to your page on the story. Until next time. please review lets see if we can get up too 200 :) Karin xx**


	16. Traumatised

Jason knew he was in trouble. There were a certain amount of things he could hid from either daddybats or grandaddybats. But being covered head to toe in thick dripping mud…was not one of them. There was no way Alfred was going to let him in the house.

"There is no way I am letting you into this house like that Master Jason" Alfred said his eyebrows raised so high the young boy wondered how it was possible they were still on the old man's forehead.

"Oh come on Alfie. I'll tip toe I promise" he went to take a step forward but was pushed back.

"I think not Sir, the carpets have just been re-cleaned after the last incident you and the other young masters got yourselves into" Jason groaned, Alfred was never going to forgive him and his brothers for flooding the entire upstairs corridor. How were they meant to know that washing tar out of your hair would block the drains? And it was Tim's fault the water over flowed, if he had just left the tap alone the two youngest wouldn't have got into a fight and broken it…leading to the flood.

"So what I'm supposed to stand out here until I freeze to death?" the wind blew bitterly just to prove his point.

"No. Off with the clothes. Then you can go and shower" Jason just stared.  
"You want me to take my clothes off? Outside?" The butler nodded without a hint of humour meaning he was serious and not to be messed with. Sighing Jason removed his shirt, trousers, shoes and socks.

"Now can I come in?" Unfortunately for Jason he was well and truly covered in mud and even his underwear was dripping with it.

This is the point where Dick decided to enter the room.

"What happened to you?" he laughed seeing the sight of his younger brother standing outside, covering in mud and wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"I went biking with some guys from school" he mumbled causing Alfred to frown.

"Did Master Bruce know about this?" the boy shrugged, indicating that the answer to that was no.

"Off with those too. You're already dripping mud from them" now Jason was well and truly speechless…well almost.

"What?" he gasped "But then I'll be naked!"

"But you won't be dripping mud onto the clean carpet though will you" Jason was about to protest when he saw Alfred had a brilliant impression of that bat glare on his face. He did it very well.

"Here Jay you can cover up with this" Dick threw him a tea towel from where he was sat on the counter.

"Thanks Dick" he said sarcastically putting emphasise on his brother's name, but the other merely giggled.

With a speed that would rival even the Flash, Jason removed his boxers, covered his…um front with the small tea towel and ran through the house to get to his room.

Dick started laughing so hard that he fell forward off the counter top, Alfred looked slightly amused but it was always hard to tell with him. Tim looked mortified at the sight of his older brother running butt naked past him and just stood there with his mouth open slightly and a frown on his face for a while. And Bruce. Well after nearly 10 years of having young boys in the house there was not much that he hadn't seen and so he merely shrugged the fact that his middle son was running naked and covered in mud through the house, off like it happened every other day.

"Do I want to know?" he asked popping his head round the kitchen door.

"Properly not Sir" said Alfred coming back from putting Jason's cloths in the wash, Dick was had stopped laughing but was still recovering on the floor.

"Well whatever he did to get covered in mud, he won't do it again. I think you traumatized the poor kid" Bruce laughed.

"Never a dull moment Master Bruce"

Dick started giggling again and Bruce looked at him.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. You're the one who had to run through Gotham at night in nothing but a T-shirt, boxers and trainer". Dick sombre instantly and seem to drift off into a day dream of the horrid memory.

"Well that's two of the boys traumatized it seems" said Alfred causing Bruce to smile

"One more to go then" he grinned like the cat from Alice in Wonderland before walking out the door "Timmy!".

**A/N I just had to turn this into a story. This event was my Monday afternoon! My Flatmates 18 year old brother came round ours after quadbiking and he was covered in mud. My Flatmate is a clean freak and made him strip naked before letting him in the house. I was where Dick was in the stroy, on the Kitchen counter wetting myself. He's on our sofa now glaring at me while i giggle away lol. Hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it after witnessing it haha. Kyo if you read this please don't be mad ;) Karin xx**


	17. Revenge

Bruce was late for a meeting. He wasn't too worried since he did own the company, but even so it would look very bad if he was late.

He sighed, he hated meetings, and this was going to be even worse because he was just so damn tired!

He and Robin had been out until early morning every day this week due to Gotham villain's acting crazier than normal.

Monday was Riddler

Tuesday was Mr Freeze

Wednesday was Penguin and Cat woman

And last night had been the Joker. So both he and Dick had only gotten around 6 hours sleep this week. Bruce had kept Dick off school this morning so he could catch up on his sleep and he himself and had a nap on the sofa before having to come here.

He walked into the board room

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen, traffic was murder" he sat down and spread his papers out in front of him and began talking. After about 10 minutes he realised the whole board room was staring at him in a weird way. It wasn't the usual looks of either, boredom, over enthusiasm or general interest or the occasional lustful gaze he sometimes got from female members of the board. They were looking at him like he had forgotten to put on his cloths of something.

He looked down quickly just to make sure he was wearing cloths and wasn't living a nightmare he had had a few years back where he turned up to work wearing nothing.

Upon finding he was in fact fully dressed, he tried to carry on with the meeting but after some time he couldn't take the stares any more.

"If there something the matter?" he asked them all, some of them shook their heads quickly and dramatically, others looked away. But one man, who Bruce knew had been working here for many years spoke up.

"You appear to have something on your nails Mr Wayne" Bruce paused and looked down at his hands. All 10 of his fingers nails had been painted bright florescent pink.

He took a few moments to try and decipher when this could have happened and who. Well the who was obvious. It was the when that was the question. It must have been when he was asleep on the sofa!

"Ah yes" he said trying to keep the embarrassment from his voice "That will be my son, he's at the age where pranks are a fun pass time for them. If any of you have teenagers I'm sure you understand" a few of them nodded giving him sympathetic looks. Others just smiled at the mere mention of the 13 year old.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Bruce carried on with the meeting but in the back of his mind he was plotting his revenge.

Later that day Batman entered through the zeta beam to Mount Justice. Most of the team was there and looked his way when he entered, putting their fingers quickly to their lips to silence him.

"Where's Robin?" he said

"He is asleep in the TV room, he looked dead on his feet when he arrived here earlier" said Kaldur and the others nodded though they took a step back when they saw a small smile creep onto the Bats face. It was a creepy smile and didn't look at all friendly.

Time for his revenge thought Batman walking over to the TV room. Robin was sleep on the sofa, curled up in a small ball. At any other time Batman would have stopped to think about how cute he looked. But today he had a mission to complete.

Kneeling down in front of the boy, he quietly pulled from his belt a black sharpie. Very carefully so as not to wake him, Batman started drawing on his face. He had to pause a few times when he thought his son might wake but he never did. Finally he was finished he stood up and walked past the team who were all looked stunned.

"Do not inform him of the marks. That's an order" he said in his usual stern voice. They all simply nodded in silence.

After that he zeta beamed to the control tower where he would watch the security footage of his sons reaction.

It took a few hours but finally the little bird awoke. He didn't notice anything.

After a while however he did notice that the team was acting strangely.

"Hey guys what's up" they burst out laughing "What?" this made then all laugh harder "Wally did you draw on my face?" he asked walking over to the mirror. He gasped as he saw that someone had indeed drawn on his face…but it wasn't Wally.

The words "_Batman was here" _were written on his fore head, he had a small picture of a bat on one cheek the words "_revenge is sweet"_ written over his chin.

Growling he ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing his face. Meanwhile the team had finally stopped laughing…that is until they heard their little bird scream.

"Oh my god! It's not coming off!" He came around the corner, his face bright red from scrubbing but all words and the picture were still perfectly intact.

"He used a sharpie" said Artemis giggling.

"Why would he do that?" asked M'gann and Robin shrugged but then looked horrified.

"What?" asked Wally causing the younger to look sheepish

"I painted his nail pink while he was asleep" he whispered "But then he got called to a board meeting and I didn't get chance to tell him!"

"You totally deserve that then" the team laughed leaving their youngest to continue scrubbing his face.

That evening both Bruce and Dick were sat on the sofa in front of Alfred, Bruce had pretty much picked his nails till they bled trying to get the colour from his nails and Dick had taken quite a few layers of skin off his face in an effort to remove the black marks.

"Now what have you learnt?" asked Alfred

"Don't play pranks of people" said Dick

"Very good Master Dick, use cotton wool and avoid your eyes" Alfred handed him a bottle of tea tree oil.

"Revenge is never the answer" said Bruce and Alfred handed him a bottle of nail varnish remover.

"Indeed Master Bruce, again use cotton wool, try and avoid the cuts on your hands as the acetone will sting".

The both stood to leave the room.

"Yes Alfred".

**A/N yeh the ending sucks but i couldn't think of a better way to round it off. hope you enjoyed it. Karin xx**


	18. Good Enough?

**yeh its another fic about Dick...but lets face it..he was the best Robin ;)**

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He had been sat watching Nightwing type for a little over an hour now and his latest observation was bugging him and the more he watched the more he was convinced it was not his imagination.

Nightwing moved his left fingers more than his right. After watching him type for so long the young boy had noticed that the elder did most of the work with his left fingers and his right moved more stiffly and less fluidly.

Seeing that Nightwing was about ready to pull his hair out due to the fact he couldn't find out any information on this latest criminal master mind, Garfield decided to discuss his curious observation with his sister rather than bother the young man.

"Hey sis" he said as he walked into the kitchen; M'gann was as always trying to cook something while Kid Flash, Super Boy and Artemis stood around the kitchen island chatting.

"What's wrong Gar?" the red headed martain turned to look at the green child.

"Have you ever noticed that Nightwing uses his left hand more than his right?" all of the senior members of young justice gave each other a look.

"What?" asked the child

"You didn't bring this up with Night did you?" asked M'gann and she and the others sighed in relief when he shook his head.

In light of Batman and Nightwing currently not talking (once again) bringing up the _incident_ that had happened a few years ago would mean trouble. Kid Flash tried to explain this to Beast Boy.

"I don't get it" he said "What happened a few years ago? Did Batman hurt Nightwing?" the boys eyes widened when they shrugged but nodded.

"Kinda, it was an accident"  
"What happened?" Kid Flash zoomed off quickly, making sure Nightwing was still engrossed in his work before settling back down to begin the story.

5 years earlier

Young Justice was bored, they were supposed to be meeting with the main members of the JL this morning, and to be fair most of them were here. But Batman and Robin had been held up in Gotham and so were late.

"How long are they going to take?" Whined Kid Flash who was as always the impatient one.

"Chill Kid, they will be here soon" Flash tried to console his nephew.

"There's a car pulling up into the cave" said Superman; they all leant back in their chairs content on waiting a few more moments for the dynamic duo.

Well until they heard a scream of pain. The two speeders were up and running in less than half a second the others right behind them…or maybe a bit further than that.

The cause of the scream was Robin, he was stood next to the car, tears' streaming down his face, Batman was stood next to him supporting his body and trying to calm him down.

"What happened?" asked Flash, Batman looked up and Barry could tell his friend was distressed despite the fact he hid it well.

"Robin's hands caught in the door" the Flash way by their side in seconds and true enough the young boys hand was caught well and truly in the air lock door.

"Can't you just open it?" asked Wally, but Batman shook his head

"It's jammed due to the fact something's obstructing it" Robin groaned

"It's not just something! It's my hand!"

"What's going on?" the others hand finally arrived

"Robin's hands caught in the bat mobile door, but we can't open it because it's jammed" said Wally quickly. Batman seems to perk up slightly at the sight of the Kryptonian.

"Boy Scout pull the door open" the alien raised an eyebrow

"You realise, it will ruin the car right?" the paused when a Batglare/ daddybats glare was sent his way.

"Do you really think I care about the car at this point in time?" Superman came forward, placing his hands on the door, he looked at the young boy that he considered as a nephew.

"This is going to hurt a bit" he said and gripped the door when the boy nodded and closed his eyes tight.

It took very little of his strength to pull the door off but it took a lot more strength to deal with the feelings Robins agonising scream caused.

There was a slightly pause from everyone at the sight of the blood that poured from the acrobats hand but within moments Flash ran forward, scooped the boy up and ran him to the medbay. The others followed more slowly and Wonder woman turned to Batman.

"What happened Bruce?" she hadn't failed to notice the dark knight was being quieter than normal.

"I should have checked before shutting the door, I thought he was out but he had his hand rested against the frame work, I locked the car out of habit, the next thing I knew he was screaming and the airlocks had crushed his fingers" Diana could tell the man was slightly shaken, which she didn't understand. Robin had been injured far worse than this, he was in no danger of dying, having your fingers locked in a car door just hurt like hell. So why was this effecting him so much.

Just like the detective he was, he knew what she was thinking.

"It's different when he comes home injured and someone else has caused it, I can focus my anger on them and deal with the situation and what needs to be done. But I caused this Diana, those tears and screams of pain are because of me" Diana was shocked; Bruce must really be shaken up about this if he was opening up to her like this.

"Don't repeat this to anyone" he added quickly before getting up and following to others to Robin.

Meanwhile Flash was grabbing ice packs and disinfectant and applying them to Robin's already blackening hand.

"What's the damage?" asked Robin, who looked on the verge of passing out. It was properly shock Flash noted.

"Wally, run and grab a soda from the fridge"

"Why?" asked the red head

"Robin needs sugar in his system to stop in going into shock"

"I'm fine" the 13 year old protested though it was true he felt dizzy "I've had worse wounds than this"

"Yeh but they weren't caused by Batman were they" in the back of his mind Robin could see his logic, but his mind was becoming too fuzzy to care.

Wally returned and Flash got Rob to drink the fizzy fluid

"That's not going to make him go hyper like it did last time is it?" said KF remembering the last time his best friend had drank the sugar filled pop, they had taken hours cleaning up the damage.

"His body needs sugar so no, it will just keep him conscious" Batman walked in as Barry took another look at the injured hand.

"What's the damage?"

"Well, all 4 fingers are broken and his thumb, his thumb nail and little finger nail have been partially ripped off, his middle finger nail had been completely ripped off and there is a deep contusion on his ring finger that will need stitches" nearly everyone in the room gaped at how much damage a door had done.

"Told you it hurt" Robin muttered as he slowly took another sip of soda.

"What the hell is that door made of?" asked Dinah

"It's re enforced steel, bulletproof, the air lock allows it to go underwater and deal with high pressure and also to shut no matter what's in its way".

Glares were sent in his direction.

"I'll stitch up his finger and put his hand in a cast. You'll be fine" he said that last bit to Robin, who nodded sleepily.

5 years later

"So Batman shut Nightwing's hand in the car door? That's why it's stiff?"

"Yeh, he broke all his fingers pretty badly, I don't think Bats every really got over it"

"He didn't, he still makes sure I'm well out of the way off the car before locking it down" said Robin, everyone jumped (including Super Boy) at the boys appearance

"When did you get here?" asked Artemis who had a hand to her heart.

"A little while ago" the boy grinned, Wally shivered, this kid was just like Dick used to be before he became Mr Kill Joy. But then that probably had something to do with daddybats issues as well.

They all talked for a bit more, not knowing that they were in fact being watched.

Nightwing had felt Kid Flash run past him and knew he was up to something, he had heard his best friend re telling the story of his broken fingers to beast boy. The story had caused memories to stir.

Wally hadn't mentioned what had happened after Flash had glued him back together.

5 years earlier

An hour later, hand in cast and painkillers in his blood stream Robin was dozing quietly, the feeling that someone was watching his was what awoke him.

"Bruce?"

"You alright chum?" it was Bruce sitting there next to him, not Batman and that felt comforting. He didn't blame Batman for what happened but he was glad that this was his father not his mentor all the same.

"I'm alright" he smiled, the smile faded slightly when he saw the sad look on in the man's eyes

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Dick, I was my fault and I'm so sorry. I should have made sure you were out of the way" he sighed then gave a nervous laugh that sent a shiver down Robin's spine "Even after 4 years I guess I'm still not very good at this parenting thing"

Robin frowned before pulling of his mask to become Richard Grayson.

"Don't be stupid" he said the frown still in place "You're a great parent. Everything you've done for me… I couldn't have wished for a better second dad" the frown disappeared and was replaced by his signature smile that gave Bruce no choice but to smile too.

"Thanks Dick"

5 years later

Bruce really did hate seeing him get hurt. They were currently not talking after Batman had had a fit about Nightwing being knocked into a coma for a week. He had tried to fire him again. They had fought again and ended up not on speaking terms. Again.

But at the end of the day, Dick finally realised why Batman always reacts so badly to him getting hurt. More so now that he's Nightwing. He blames himself for not being there to save his little bird since it was he who drove the boy away in the first place.

Nightwing closed his eyes behind his mask as he stood in the shadows, trying to keep the tears at bay as a wash of need ran over him. A need to see his father.

The number he dialled he had known off by heart since he was 8 years old, his breath hitched slightly when the person on the other end answered.

"Hi…it's me…look…can we talk?"

**A/N Sorry i know i havent updated in like a gazzilion years. Sorry if the characters were slightly OOC. Please Review and i will update soon. xxx**


	19. MommyBats: Foxwox

**A/N An idea sent to me by Foxwox :) Sorry about the late update, i'm sorting my way through your emails and trying to write up as many of the ideas as i can . Thanks for so many ideas :) keep em coming :) Karin xx**

It was late December and most of the United States was under a thick layer of snow. Most schools had been closed including M'gann, Connor and Wally's. Gotham Academy however being as prestigious as it was stayed open which meant Robin and Artemis were not present at the mountain.

The three young heroes sat around talking while under the watchful eyes of Black Canary and Wonder Woman who were playing the part of their den mothers for the day.

"This is sooooo boring!" whined Wally as he lay upside down on the sofa "I can't believe Rob isn't here".

Of course, knowing Robin's secret identity he knew exactly why his favourite little bird wasn't present, but that didn't make being here with nothing to do any less boring without his best friend.

What also didn't help his boredom, was that M'gann and Connor were sat together all lovey dovey chatting and leaving him out of the loop.

He even missed Artemis…wait Artemis!

Suddenly Wally started digging in his pockets for his phone

"What are you doing?" asked Connor as he watched the speeder struggle with his pockets, apparently doing this simple task was a lot harder when upside down.

"Calling Arty!" he replied as if it were plainly obvious.

"Why?"

"Because Rob will be in lessons or doing homework or boring crap whereas Artemis will be hanging with her friends and it's so fun to annoy her" he winked at the other two before dialling the number.

Artemis picked up on the third ring

"What do you want Baywatch?"

"Not much, just wanted to see if you were having fun at school while we sit here having fun on our snow day" there was a pause

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Out of my skin!" the red head moaned but smiled slightly when he heard the archer chuckle "look it's lunch time, were only here for a few more hour then I'll be coming to the cave and I'm sure Rob will turn up as well"

"Yeh I know but…" Wally was cut off when he heard a commotion on the other end of the phone, the he heard Artemis yell.

"Dick! Bobby get off of him!" there was a crashing sound as Artemis dropped her phone. Wally listened to what he could only guess was a fight scene while feeling helpless.

Finally the phone was picked back up.

"Sorry Wally, I've got to go, my friends just been beaten up pretty badly. See you later" then she hung up.

Wally sat for about 20 minutes staring into space and wondering if Dick was ok, he was pretty sure that was who Arty had been referring to.

After about half an hour he heard a ringing sound and then Wonder Woman's voice.

"Hello…yes this is she…is he alright?...I'll be right there" they watched her leave the room and then soon return wearing civvies.

"Where are you going?" asked M'gann

"I've got to go pick up Robin"

OoOoOoOo

It was lunch time at Gotham Academy and Artemis, Dick and Barbra were sat on a wall somewhere in the school grounds. Artemis' phone began to ring, she took it from her bag and looked at the screen and groaning before answering. "What do you want Baywatch?" Dick smiled when he heard Wally's voice on the other end of the line. And deciding he had been sat still too long got up and started doing elegant hand stands in the snow, making Babs giggle when he started leaving hand trails.

"You're bored aren't you" said Artemis chuckling, Dick looked at her from his upside down positioned and wondered why she and Wally didn't just admit that they liked each other.

He brought himself upright, deep in thought. Maybe he should talk to Wally about it? Maybe if there was less sexual tension they wouldn't argue as much. Deep in thought he didn't notice the guy behind him or the fist that was coming his way until it connected with the back of his head.

"Dick!" Artemis screamed and Bobby Owens, a jock who had recently been kicked of the school's basketball team due to low grades, pinned Dick to the ground and started hitting him.

"Bobby get off him!" the two girls ran to their friends' aid, trying to pull the large build teenager off the smaller boy.

"Did you hear Circus freak! I got kicked off the team! All because you wouldn't do my homework for me!"

"Not my fault you were born with no brain cells!" said Dick, determined on not giving in to this bully, if he couldn't stop him beating him up then he would at least use words to fight back. Bobby growled and punched him hard across the face, there was a slightly cracking sound and Dick cried out in pain as he felt his nose crack.

"What on earth is going on here!" finally there were teachers also pulling Bobby off the boy, as soon as the teachers saw who it was on the floor they hurried the older boy off to the head masters, this had to be dealt this quickly. Who knows what Mr Wayne would do if he found out his son had been bullied.

Artemis and Barbra helped Dick up; the boy had blood pouring from his nose which was started to bruise as well as his eye. His lip was torn and there was a growing bump on the back of his head from the first punch as well as being forced to the ground.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse" Dick groaned but followed Babs as Artemis went to pick up the phone she had dropped.

A few minutes later they were sat in the nurse's office, she had managed to clean up the blood but the bruises were starting to bloom over his face.

"You've got a mild concussion from the blow to the head, we'll call Mr Wayne and get him to pick you up" said the nurse and then left.

"They'll have a job" said Dick "Bruce is on a business meeting in London, and Alfred wont drive in the snow" he sighed it was probably for the best, he didn't want Bruce or Alfred knowing he had been in a fight at school…even if he hadn't really been fighting back.

The nurse came back in

"Mr Wayne left a message with the head, explaining that in an emergency to call Miss Prince to collect you. She will be here in about 15 minutes" the nurse smiled and walked off again.

Artemis saw Dick's head drop

"Who's Miss Prince?" she asked

"She's kind of like my Aunt" said Dick "And she's as overprotective as Bruce…maybe even worse"

OoOoOoOo

Diana walked up the steps to the school after parking the car. There were plenty of spaces since so many people didn't want to risk driving in the snow. But a little bit of snow wasn't going to stop the Amazon Princess…in truth it wasn't her car, it was Red Arrows but he said he didn't mind since it concerned Dick.

The school was huge and high class just as she had expected what she hadn't expected was to see the head master of the school standing between 2 boys, holding the taller of the 2 back from hurting the younger.

"That's it Grayson, you get me kicked off the basketball team now you get me suspended! You're gonna get it!" the boy, who Diana now recognised as Dick, took another step back away from the angry teen.

"That is quite enough Mr Owens!" But the boy wasn't backing down.

"What is going on here!" said Diana, her voice holding enough authority that all three members of this little group stopped and looked at the young woman.

"Auntie D!" said Dick looking startled; he clearly hadn't wanted her to see this. Once the teacher realised who she was he also took on a startled look, pushing the boy away from Dick and straightening up.

"Miss Prince I presume" he said holding out his hand but she didn't take it, instead she walked over to Dick, taking his chin in her hand and tilting his face so she could look at his injuries.

"What kind of school are you running here?"

"An excellent one I assure you, what happened today was a one off" he said but someone scoffed and they all turned to see the young blonde who had appeared by Dick's side holding his bag.

"Hardly" said Artemis "That guy's been picking on Dick since he started here. He beat Dick up because he refused to do his homework. All those dents in the lockers on the G block. Yeh there from Dick being shoved into them"

"Artemis" Dick hissed, it was one thing telling this to Mr Trigs but another to say them in front of Diana, who was currently looking far from happy. She glared at the older man who stuttered

"Well…he never said anything about it…we have so many students…how were we to know?"

"Everyone else in the school knows" said Artemis "Including most of the teachers they just turn a blind eye" Dick was suddenly very glad Diana was Wonder Woman and not Superman because the glare she was giving would surely set off heat rays.

"Mr Wayne will be hearing about this" she said calmly before turning to Dick "Get in the car"

"But…"

"Now!" both Dick and Artemis flinched slightly at her tone of voice and a few people who were passing stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. After a few seconds Dick took his bag off Artemis, thanked her and headed for the door, trying to ignore the looks he got off people as he passed.

"And as for you!" said Diana turning to Bobby "If I ever hear that you've been giving Richard a hard time or getting your friends to do your dirty work then I will be back here and it won't be pretty, do I make myself clear?" the boy nodded with his eyes wide.

And with that she turned on her heels, winked at Artemis who obviously had recognised her from the word go. She would have to talk to her later about this, and stormed out.

Outside Dick was waiting by the car

"Of all the cars you had to borrow Roy's beat up thing" he said trying to lighten the mood but the woman kept the frown on her face as she slid into the car, gulping Dick followed suit.

Diana had decided Alfred would most likely have a heart attack if he saw Dick like this and so would take the boy back to the mountain and call Alfred and explain from there.

The ride was silent, Dick was staring out of the window, he didn't really know what to say.

"Want to talk about it?" said Diana eventually but he stayed silent "You know I'm gonna have to tell your dad"

"I know" Dick sighed "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm a bit confused and annoyed that you didn't tell anyone you were being bullied. But no I'm not mad at you" there was silence again

"I didn't want Bruce to know" Dick whispered "I can't fight back because someone might work out that I'm Robin…I know that…but it's hard" Diana took a glance at the 13 year old but didn't say anything, letting him continue.

"I feel so helpless when they start, I hate that feeling. Reminds me of Two face" both winced at that memory, it had been a hard time.

"You can't him about this"

"Not a word. But he will have to know about today" Dick nodded he knew that "And you should tell him how you feel about this, he might be Batman but he's still your dad and he loves you, whether he shows it well or not"

"I know" said Dick looking back out the window "He's just not the easiest person to talk too"

"Well you can always talk to me. I know I'm not your mom but, I'm always here for you"

They pulled into the cave and Diana passed him a pair of sunglasses

"Now you've got to explain those bruises to your team and Bruce when he gets back. Go on in, I'm gonna ring Alfred" they got out and as she came round the car, Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Auntie D"

She watched him run off and pulled her phone from her pocket. First she would ring Alfred who would no doubt inform Bruce. Then she was going to make a very angry call to the school governors. They were going to have to face the wrath of Mommybats.


	20. Forgotten

**A/N Warning Warning. use of 1 mild swear word! Take care when reading! **

There were several things Batman prided himself on. One of these things was his memory, he could memories whole books full of data word for word. He wasn't the sort of person who had to leave notes around to remind himself about things. So how he had forgotten this very important detail about his day he didn't know. Though it might have had something to do with Alfred being on holiday.

Batman's days seem to blend together these days with the amount of paper work he was being made to fill out. Honestly some people seemed to think the Justice League just ran itself, no one had any idea how much paper work Batman had to constantly fill out in order to keep their name out of the dirt. (Not to mention all the repair fees, damn Meta humans)

Today was no different, but as he walked to the meeting he was holding in the mountain with the original member of the League a strange feeling came over him.

He'd forgotten something. After thinking for a few moments about this a deciding it wasn't possible. He was Batman he didn't forget things. He continued on his way.

It was a few hours later that Red Hood and Robin entered the mountain, to find everyone strangely quiet.

"What's going on?" asked Red "Why so quiet?" Gar approached them

"Batman's still got the big guys in a meeting, he doesn't want to be disturbed, I'm guessing its important" Beast Boy took a step back as Red Hood and Robin gave each other worried looks.

"Batman's still here? Where is Nightwing?" the green boy shook his head

"Not here, I haven't seen him all day" the boys paled and as if on cue Robin's phone began to ring, taking it out of his pocket both brothers stared at it.

"You answer it" said Robin after seeing the caller ID was Dick.

"No way, he's gonna be pissed. You answer it"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" They went through a quick round of the decision game which Robin promptly lost.

"Wing?" he said and then quickly pulled the device away from his ear some. Everyone in the room paused for a moment as they could hear Nightwing screaming on the other end of the phone.

"_Get that moronic father of ours on the phone NOW!" _Robin was about to argue that he was in a meeting when he saw his brother shake his head and point the door that the JL was behind.

"I'll just go and get him" he muttered and slowly made his way to the door and after taking a deep breath, knocked.

The League looked up from their discussion

"Enter" said Batman and frowned when he saw his youngest walk in

"Robin, you know not to interrupt us when were in a meeting" the boy looked sheepish

"Um Nightwing's on the phone…you're gonna want to take this" the bat gave him a puzzled looked but pressed a button on the control pad in front of him that put the phone on speaker.

Robin was going to tell him that he might want to take this call in private. But since the name Nightwing hadn't reminded him of his mistake, Robin decided his father deserved what he was about to get.

"Nightwing?"

"YOU BASTARD!" The whole room was shocked and Robin suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Nightwing?"

"You forgot me!" the League saw a sudden realisation dawn on their leaders face. Dick had gone into hospital this morning to have his appendix removed. He had been suffering with pain all week which had added to Batman's stress. How had he forgotten to go pick him up!?

"Dick I'm so sorry, stay where you are I'll be there in no time" there was a huff at the end of the phone.

"Don't bother, I've discharged myself" on the other end of the phone, Dick was deciding where would be best to go. Due to his fame, he couldn't catch a bus; he didn't have any money on his anyway. Taxis were always risky in Gotham. He could very well walk all the way to the manor. But Gotham hospital was only a 10 minute walk away from a zeta beam.

"I'm coming to the cave, it's closest" he said as he started walking in the right direction, he hung up.

Back in the meeting room, everyone was looking at Batman with angry expressions.

"What did he mean, discharge himself?" said Canary

"He went in to have his appendix removed. I was meant to pick him up afterwards" the glares grew colder.

"When were you meant to pick him up?" said Green Arrow, it wasn't often he was angry at the bat, displeased maybe but never before angry.

"2 o'clock" they looked at the clock, it was now 8.

"So not asterous dad" Robin left the room, leaving his father to an on slaughter of questions and angry allegations from the league members.

_Recognising Nightwing B-01_

Nightwing stormed out of the zeta beam.

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Robin and Red hood grabbed their brother's arms pulling him carefully to the sofa.

"Nightwing chill. You're gonna rip you stitches out!" said Red Hood finally getting his older brother to sit.

Nightwing seemed to calm slightly until Batman walked into the room.

The two walked towards each other

"Nightwing I can explain" said Batman but was greeted with a punch in the fact and a scream of pain.

"Night!" the young hero was bend over his hand on his side, it was Red Hood who walked up to his brother and pulled him away from the Batman who was still looking slightly shocked at being punched in the face.

"6 hours B. You left me in recovery for 6 hours! And they couldn't get hold you because you were here!" He said through heavy breathing. He had paled considerably

"Yeh and now you're gonna have to go back their smart ass!" said Red Hood checking over his brothers scar "You've pulled a few of the stiches"

Some of the team were confused at this, because after Robin telling them he would explain later, they stayed quiet.

"Don't worry we can fix that up here" said Batman he offered him son a hand up. The young man glared at the hand for a moment but then took it, knowing that if he didn't get the stitches redone soon, he would pass out.

Batman wrapped the arm around his neck and helped his son to the med bay.

Once there he sat him down on one of the beds, there was an awkward silence as Bruce restitched his sons scar. Nightwing was slowly dropping off behind his sunglasses. The doctors had told him not to over exert himself. So what had he done, walked around hours after surgery, teleported through a zeta beam, stressed himself out and punched his dad in the face.

Batman had lowered his cowl and Dick watched the man's face as he worked. There was a purple bruise being to form where his fist had made contact.

"I'm sorry about forgetting you. I've had a lot on my plate, not that that any excuse"

"It's fine, I forgive you. Especially since that punch looked like it really hurt" he hissed as his wound was disinfected "I know you're stressed out at the moment. I was just angry because they wouldn't let me leave until they got hold of you and I knew I couldn't tell them where you were. It was all very frustrating".

"How did you escape then?"

"After 6 hours of waiting they needed the bed for someone else so I just slipped away and discharged myself. Of course it does mean if anything goes wrong we can't sue them" he laughed lightly before wincing as it jolted the scar.

"Rest here and take it easy. To make it up to you I promise to be there when you need the stitches taken out".

OoOoOoOo

A few weeks later Batman was about to go to the Watch Tower with Flash, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman when Nightwing ran up behind them.

Without saying anything he grabbed Batman's hand tied a piece of string around on of his fingers and then took a step back.

"3:30" he said before walking off.

The other heroes smirked at this display, as they continued through the beam.

"What was that?" asked Kid Flash when he saw Nightwing

"To make sure he doesn't forget me again" he smirked

"How's that gonna work?" said Wally unbelieving.

But you know what? It worked.

**A/N Yeh the crappest ending in the world but this story has been sat one my desktop for nearly 3 months so i had to either finish it or ditch it and i really didnt want to ditch it :P Let me know what you think, or even if you can think of a better ending :P Review Karin xx**


	21. Rich and Famous: Mawi

**This chapter is dedicated to my reader Mawi. Thankyou for sending in your ideas :) Sorry its taken so long to get them written up x**

Louis Lane was becoming disgusted as she stood in a huge ball room watching the rich and famous pour in. Most of them had their children with them but it was not this that disgusted her, it was how they treated their children. Apparently making a good impression and keeping up conversation was more important than what their children were tapping them on the arm to tell them. She could see one child nearly in tears but holding them in because that was what they had been brought up to do. Don't let anyone see your tears.

"You look beautiful" she turned quickly when she felt and arm around her waist.

"Clark" she smiled "I was beginning to think you didn't take your job seriously, this is the first event you've been to in months" Clark smiled sheepishly.

"Well you know combination of being busy and bad luck, like last month when I forgot my ID and they wouldn't let me in the building!" Louis sighed

"Well it was good for me you weren't there, it meant as usual I got the Superman story" she didn't see Clark's secret smile.

"So the rich and famous of Gotham" he said looking over at the crowd his co-worker had previously been studying.

"Yeh, I can't believe how people find these pompous morons interesting enough to read about them religiously" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pompous morons? Now does that comment stand for every one Miss Lane?" Both reporters turned to see the familiar face of the most famous of everyone there.

"Bruce" said Clark shaking the man's hand "How have you been?"

"Same as always Clark." He turned to greet the female of the two who was currently opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"I am so sorry Mr Wayne, I wasn't referring to you obviously" Bruce flashed her, his famous smile.

"I was joking Miss Lane. I do agree a lot of people here can come across rather cold. And please call me Bruce" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Flirt" came a voice from behind the Playboy. Dick raised an eyebrow at his father causing both men to chuckle while Louis turned red.

"Miss Lane , this hear is my son, Dick."

"Nice to meet you Miss Lane" he shook her hand and Louis looked him over quickly, after 7 years she was finally meeting him face to face. Bruce tried to keep all of his children out of the eye of the media as much as possible.

He wasn't the boy of 8 she had originally done a story on; he was now a young man of 15.

Dick turned back to Bruce

"Are you sure it was wise bringing the other 2? I'm used to these event but they are getting bored" Bruce sighed

"They had to show up at one eventually" he said apologetically "Tell them we wont stay long, I'll get Alfred to pick them up in a few hours. Just keep them out of trouble until then. Please" Dick nodded before saying his good byes and leaving the group.

"He's grown so much" said Louis, still following the boy with her eyes as he made his way through the crowd of people. She didn't fail to notice that no one spoke to him, but many stopped their conversation to stare before resuming in a hushed whisper.

"Yes he has. Shame it's mostly in maturity and not height" Bruce and Clark shared a smirk "Now Clark, Louis, I'm afraid I must leave you. This is after all my party, I must be seen mingling" Bruce then followed his sons lead, milling into the crowd.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Clark

"Mingle I guess, see if we can scoop anything interesting" she sounded as though it was the last thing she wanted to do, Clark felt for her, being a relatively down to earth person she didn't understand the upper class and she said what she felt. Unfortunately in these situations that was rarely a good thing and so it was hard for her to not say something.

The evening progressed without much of anything going on, just the usual speeches and toasts etc. etc. Louis and Clark were about to call it a night, walking over to Bruce to thank him for a lovely evening when the first gun shot was heard.

Immediately people were crouching to the floor as the gun men entered the room.

"Mr Wayne" one said bowing low and comically "Were hear to take everything you hold dear, so had over the cash" he turned to look over the crowd "That goes for all of you. And don't think of trying any funny stuff or one of these three charming boys won't be looking so pretty anymore" he indicated behind him and a few people gasped when they saw the three adopted sons of Bruce Wayne. 11 year old Jason and 9 year old Tim were hiding behind Dick, who was glaring at the gunmen and holding his arms around his brothers protectively.

The men started walking around the group taking watches, necklaces, rings anything they thought was of any value. Louis was once again disgusted that some people hesitated when asked for their goods, did they not realise these children's lives were on the line.

"I said no funny stuff!" yelled one of the gun men when a man refused to hand over his watch, he pointed the gun towards Dick whose eyes widened but he kept his stance in front of the two younger.

"Take what you want, just please don't hurt the boys" said Bruce taking a step forward, but the man didn't lower the gun and Louis could see sweat starting to form on the 15 year olds brow.

Bruce and the man stared at each other for a long time until a second gun could be heard loading

"Alright, drop the gun, nice and easy" said Commissioner Gordon his gun also raised to the back of the gunman's head.

"You really think this will work Comish? You pull the trigger I can guarantee ill pull mine too before the bullet hits. It will be up to fate whether or not the bullet hits the circus freak or not" Dick visibly flinched at the name.

Everyone stood statue still for a few moments, apart from Bruce who was slowing inching towards his boys.

"Make a decision Comish, or I will for you" still nobody moved. Gordon was tearing himself up inside, if he lowered his gun he would no longer have his hold on the situation but is he didn't he would get his man but he might lose his daughters best friend.

"Have it your way" Louis shut her eyes tight as the gun was fired the sounds of gasps and a struggle could be heard as the man was arrested. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to see Dick, or Jason or Tim dead and bleeding on the floor.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder

"It's alright Louis" she opened her eyes to see a heart-warming sight.

As the bullet had gone off, Bruce Wayne had tackled his son to the ground. The bullet had grazed his back but had done more damage to the suit that the skin. Dick was clinging tightly to the man tears in his eyes and the two younger were sitting on the ground looking shell shocked.

Clark left her side and went to see to Jason and Tim while Bruce worked on stopping Dick from hyperventilating.

"It's alright Chum. It's over, your safe" the boy nodded before burying his face in his fathers chest.

The party had dispursed after that, everyone getting their valubles back and then heading off before anything else could happen.

The Wayne family had left a while ago too. Louis was sat on the stone steps outside of the building, she felt a coat being wrapped round her.

"You alright?"

"Yeh, guess I got my story after all" Clark laughed slightly

"At least it will be more interesting that the usual pages about Gotham millionaires"

Louis smiled, after tonight her view on the snobbish world of the rich and famous had been turned around, maybe there was hope after all.

"it certainly will be"

OoOoOoOo

Bruce was sat at the breakfast table the next morning, none of his sons were up yet, which was unusual since they were normally up first but considering everything that had happened the night before, it was understandable.

Dick had been shaken up, he had told his father in the limo coming home that despite being threatened with guns every other night while being Robin, it was still terrifying to have it happen while he was Dick Grayson. He had known he might be able to save his brothers, but there was no way he would have been able to save himself.

Bruce sighed, his boys were so young, yet they were so worn by life.

"Master Bruce, you may want to see this" said Alfred walking into the room carrying a newspaper.

"It appears you made the front page" Bruce took the paper and saw it was the one Clark wrote for. The story was by Louis Lane.

"_Bruce Wayne, Gotham's bravest father"_.


	22. Risk

**A/N So i've just arrived in England which will be my home for a while. And one the flight i watched this movie and this idea popped into my head. Its pretty dired but please remember i wrote this on a plane for something to do. So too make it a little bit more fun i'm not going to tell you what film this is (only that i do not own it...nor YJ) So try and guess what film it is a put it in the review box! KM**

Slade had been causing far too much trouble recently. Too much destroyed too many people dead.

He had to be stopped. But every attempt at capturing him had failed; he was smart and wasn't going to fall into a trap easily. The Justice League sat around the large table in the meeting room, silent, trying to think up a plan, they had heard from rumours of a weapons heist down in Gotham docks, which Slade had part in. But whether or not Slade would be there was another story. He was toying with them and they knew that. Suddenly Batman looked up.

"We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be our chance to ensnare our cleaver friend" he said

"Were listening" said Wonder Woman "Go on"

"We shall play his game. Go to the docks. But remember we hold an ace. For if Robin fights, he is certain to be there".

"We are certain the docks are closed" said Superman

"We are certain the League is there" said Aqua man

"We are certain they are armed" said Batman looked round the table at his fellow members "When night falls, his rein will end!"

OoOoOoOo

It took only a few hours to get the plan up together and soon they were ready to leave, but there was a problem.

When Batman entered the Bat Cave to collect Robin, he saw his son sat on a bench with Alfred's arm around him. The boy had tear tracks down his face.

"Bruce I'm frightened" he said not looking up "Don't make me do this" he stood up and walked into Bruce's waiting arms. "Bruce it scares me, Don't put me through this ordeal".

He looked up at the man's face "He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't me go"

Robin pulled away and went and sat back down "I once used to dream of fighting him, but what I once used to dream…I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end." Bruce sat down next to his son and pulled him into a sideways embrace as his son muttered "and he'll always be there singing songs in my head".

Taking a deep breath Bruce looked down at his son. He hated seeing him this afraid, but something had to be done about this mad man.

"You said yourself; he was nothing but a man. But while he lives he will haunt us till were dead" Robin closed his eyes as more tears escaped; he buried his head in Bruce's chest.

"Twisted every way what answer can I give? Am I too risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired me to fight? Do I become his prey...do I have any choice?" Suddenly Robin stood up and started pacing.

"He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good" he looked a Bruce with pleading eyes "I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could" fear was back in his eyes in that moment as he sunk to his knees "Oh God if I agree what horrors wait for me?"

It took every ounce of strength Bruce had not to just tell his son to forget the whole thing. He wanted nothing more than to protect his child, hide him away from the world. But he knew this time just protecting Robin wouldn't be enough, because what if, while Slade was running free he came across Dick Grayson.

This was the hardest thing Bruce had ever had to do.

"Dick" he sighed again walking over to the boy and kneeing down next to him "Dick don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rests with you now" Dick looked up and hugged his father. He had to be brave. For Bruce.

OoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Slade looked over at the city of Gotham. He knew of the JL's plan and he had a plan himself to counter it.

"Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the jokes wearing thin, let the Justice League in. Let my apprentice begin".

Robin would be his.

**A/N Good Luck guessing ;) xxx**


	23. Risk Part 2

**A/N Part 2 to the last chapter, I do not own POTO or YJ sadly. If you didnt enjoy the last chapter then dont worry this is the last part of the POTO/YJ mix.**

Robin turned his face away as Slade approached him. His eyes burned with tears that needed to be shed; he knew this would happen, he knew he would be taken.

"One day Robin, you will see that this is all in your best interest".

"I doubt that" replied the younger as Slade handed his a metal "S" to attach to his suit, Robin just stared at it.

Slade looked at the boy, he looked miserable but he would learn, he would learn that as his apprentice he will be unstoppable, tapping into the potential the Batman kept supressed.

Speaking of the Batman, down below the platform the villain and bird were currently stood on, Slade could see movement in the shadows.

"Wait, I think my boy, we have a guest" Robin looked up "Sir this is indeed an unparalleled delight".

"Batman!" Robin tried to run forward but Slade stopped him

"I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night". Robin tried to pull away from Slade but the man held onto his arms tight.

"Let me go!"

"Free him! Do what you like only free him! Have you no pity! Shouted Batman walking into the clock tower.

"Your father makes a passionate plea" Robin could see the evil glint in Slade's eye and knew he was planning something.

"Please Bruce its useless"

"He's my son! Does that mean nothing, he's a child! Show some compassion"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Slade's grip tightened on Robin's arm making him wince.

"Robin!" he turned to Slade "Let me see him"

"Be my guest, Sir" Slade pushed Robin forward causing the boy to fall against the railing, meanwhile Slade started to walk down the metal steps to the ground below.

"Mr Wayne I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm him?" Slade signalled for some of his robots to surround the Bat would was currently distracted by Robin "Why would I make him pay, for the sins which are yours!" the bots wrapped a wire around his neck and started to choke him.

"Send him into fight your war, raise up your hand to the level of your eye. Nothing can save you now except perhaps, Robin!" Robin gasped as and started running down the steps as Slade strangled Batman.

"Start a new life with me, by his freedom with your loyalty. Refuse me and you send your father to his death. This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

Robin stopped at the bottom of the steps both his fathers and his tormentors eyes on him, he glared at the latter. At one point he had wondered what had happened to Slade Wilson to make him into Death stroke. Now he didn't care.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" he yelled causing Slade to clench his fist and Batman struggled harder.

"Richard forgive me please forgive me" Slade turned his glare back to the back

"It's too late to turn back, and too late for prayers and useless pity!"

Batman could see Robins mind working "Say you'll go with him and my life is over anyway!"

Slade sneered "Either way you choose you cannot win. So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" the wire tightened around Batman neck.

"Why make him lie to you to save me" he moved his eyes to his son "Robin say no, don't throw your life away when I fought so hard to free you".

Slade took a step closer to Robin "You've past the point of no return"

"You deceived me" Robin Whispered neither could tell who he was talking too "I gave you my mind blindly" Slade was growing impatient, it wouldn't be long until the rest of the JL followed their leader here, in which case he would just have to kill them both, and for some reason the thought of killing Robin saddened him.

"Your try my patience. Make. Your. Choice."

Both men waited in silence as the boy lowered his head, tears were falling from his eyes but he sniffed and brushed the away. He knew what he had to do, he had known it all along.

"Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known" He started to walk forward "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone" and then he bowed to Slade, giving himself up to him.

Slade was a gasp. He had never expected Robin to give himself up like this. To agree to willingly fight for him. But it wasn't in a way Slade wanted, he didn't want the reason his apprentice was by his side to be Batman. Or rather the boys love for Batman. He wanted Robin to respect him as a Master, to fear him.

That's when he realised. Robin would never be his, he could threaten and torture all he wanted but the spirit that he loved about the bird would never be in his grasp.

As he was staring at the boy before him he could hear the voices of what he originally thought was the League, only to discover form his camera that it was the League of Shadows.

"Hunt down this murder, he must be found!"

"Take him" he said to Robin "Forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen" Robin stared at the man before standing up and running to his father's aid "Go now, don't let them find you".

Robin unwrapped the wire from Batman's neck and the man took a deep gasp of air.

"Take the boats to the docks and swear to me never to tell, the secret you know of the angel in hell" Batman led Robin to the boats

"Go now!" he mad man shouted, disappearing, but Robin paused.

In the other room Slade picked up a picture he had in a secret department in the wall. The picture was of him and his son, who had been killed many years before. Maybe that was why he needed Robin so much, he reminded him of his son.

Sitting down the edge of a desk he removed his mask.

"Masquerade. Paper faces on parade, hide your face from the world around you" he muttered then looked up as he saw a figure in the door way. It was Robin.

"Richard I need you" he whispered, the boy looked sadly as him and approached handing the older man the metal S before turning and leaving.

Slade looked down at the S before looking back at the picture

"You alone can make my soul take flight" he gripped the mask in his hands before throwing it against the wall and storming to the computer room. He typed in the code that would self-destruct the building.

"It's over now the music of the night!"

OoOoOo

It was some weeks later that Robin was fighting Two Face, he was some way away from Batman but wasn't fairing too well.

Two face, raised the crowbar to bring down on the boy wonder.

But was stopped when a flying disk collided with his hands, giving enough of a pause for Robin to capture him.

He turned to thank Batman but saw his mentor was still fighting Joker and would have been unable to aid him. He looked to where the disk had fallen. There was no batarang. But there was a silver carved letter.

S

**A/N The end of Phantom of the Opera/Batman. The last chapter felt so unfinished so i had to write this one. Sorry if you dont like it, if you do enjoy as i will never be mixing these two again! Enjoy and please review. xx**


	24. Comes In Threes

Bruce groaned internally as he cleaned off the wound to Jason's head, something that over the years had happened many times. However normally it's from a thug or training accident. This wound however was a first.

"So what exactly were you doing?" Jason shrugged

"It's Dick's fault, he told me once that he got up to the 9th branch of the tree but couldn't go any higher, so I thought I'd try to get to the 10th" the teen shrugged again as if it was no big deal. The tree they were discussing was the largest on the Wayne estate. It was taller than the house and the branches were fairly spaced apart. If Jason had been a normal boy, Bruce doubted he would have come out of it with only a bleeding forehead and a concussion. But Jason was also the Red Hood which meant he had had some skill to fall back on while…well…falling.

"There's a reason Dick never went higher, the branches were unstable"

Jason scoffed at that comment "Yeh I know, kind of discovered that when it snapped".

Bruce finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it up

"There you're finished, now please go and sit down and watch TV or something. Just nothing that involves heights or any kind of risk, I swear you boys are gonna give me a heart attack".

Bruce stood up starting walking towards the clock in the living room.

"Going somewhere?" Jason asked following his adopted father part way.

"Yes, before your little stunt I was on my way to a meeting" he turned and smiled at his middle son "Please try and stay out of trouble. And that goes for you too Tim" the youngest son peeked around the door with a cheeky grin on his face.

Bruce sighed and went into the Batcave, changed into his suit and zeta beamed to the watch tower.

As soon as the other leaguers saw him they knew he was stressed

"Something up Bats?" asked Flash, zooming in front of the Dark Knight. Batman sighed

"Teenagers"

Green Arrow gave him a sympathetic look, he had had a hard enough time with Roy when he was a kid (even more so now he was an adult) not to mention Artemis. So he had an idea what his friend was going through.

"Which one and what did they do?"

"Red Hood, tried to climb a tree taller than the house, almost made it too, but the branch gave way"

"Is he alright?" asked Wonder Woman, who was relatively protective over all the Bat Boys. Batman nodded

"He'll be fine, and at least that gets my bad luck over with for a little while" the masked man frowned when the red clad speedster shook his head.

"That's not how it works Bat's, you know what they say. Trouble always comes in threes"

A bat glare followed "Don't even joke about that Flash".

Meanwhile back a Wayne manor the two boys were getting bored. Had their older brother been there they might have found something more constructive to do however since it was one the 15 and 13 year old the only thing they could think of was a competition.

To see who could slide down the bannister the fastest?

Now when Jason arrived at Wayne manor 2 years ago, Dick had taught him the trade secrets about sliding down this particular banister, the older boy having been living there for 4 years already, was quite the expert. However Tim who had only been living at the manor for just over a year was not yet up to date on the knowledge. So once Jason was down the banister with his sliding time written down, Tim was next…and well Strike 2 on Batman's bad luck card was made.

Batman raised an eyebrow as he phone went off; it was unlike Alfred to call him during a meeting. All present knew this as well and so were quite forgiving when he answered the call.

"What is it?"  
"_I'm sorry to call you Master Bruce, but I didn't know when you would be back from your meeting and I didn't want you to come home unaware of the situation" _Batman frowned Alfred knew he was with the league and with people with super hearing so why call him Bruce? Unless he wasn't at home.

"What situation?"

"_Master Timothy and Master Jason took their antics a little too far and Master Timothy and I had to take a trip to the hospital"_ Oh god

"What happened?"  
_"It appears Master Tim has broken his arm. However I was trying to contact Master Dick so that he might come home and watch over Master Jason. However I have been unable to reach him. So if you would be so kind Sir as to contact him and ask him to return to the Manor"_

"Of course, tell them I'll be home soon"

"_Quite right Master Bruce"_ The old butler hung up and Batman almost groaned out loud

"Is everything alright?" asked Aquaman but Batman ignored him for the moment and turned to Flash

"I'm blaming you for this"

"Why what did I do?" the speedster raised his hands in defence but Batman turned to the computer.

"If no one minds I have to make a call to the Mountain"

"If you need to talk to Nightwing you might as well do it here" said Superman "We need to discuss some matters with him anyway. Kill two birds with one stone" Batman flinched at the saying, today that seemed like such an omen.

"Watch Tower to Mount Justice"

"Mount Justice, Nightwing speaking" the young man appeared on the screen, to Batman relief completely unharmed. At least one of his sons was still in once piece.

"Nightwing I need you to return home. Robin's broken his arm and Red Hoods been left alone with a concussion" Nightwing's eyes brows visibly raised

"Jeez Bat's, I'm away for 48 hours and you've broken my brothers already" he joked but Batman just glared, thought the young man seemed to be immune from it. Instead he turned in his chair and bellowed at the as loud as he could.

"M'gann your biscuits are burning" soon the Martian could be seen running past him screaming a thank you.

Nightwing then turned back to the screen

"Sure Bat's. But how did Red Hood get a concussion. He hadn't been on a mission in a week" the glare deepened

"Trying some of your old antics" at least this time the younger hero actually looked sheepish as he took one of the cookies M'gann offered him.

"Then I guess it's only fair I go back. Dare I ask how Robin broke his arm" he asked taking a bit of the warm beverage.

"I'm not sure on the detailed but I'm pretty such it could be lead back to your fault" the other nodded at this comment. In all fairness he was properly right, there wasn't much the older boy had no done in the house and there was even less that he hadn't then taught to his brothers.

Superman was about to chime in with what he need from Nightwing when the said hero let out a choking sound and covered his mouth.

"You alright?" asked the man of steel, the ex-boy wonder nodded but then coughed again.

"M'gann" he choked out "Did you add anything new to the mix?" all the League could now see Nightwing was suffering and his lips were starting to turn slightly blue from lack of air.

"Yeh I tried a new peanut butter recipe. Why don't you like it?" Batman was up in a flash and stormed to a zeta beam just as Nightwing passed out onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh Nightwing!" everyone crowded round their leader in horror as the man started fitting.

"_Recognising Batman 0-1" _ Batman ran in and pushed past the young heroes, pulling something from his belt and stabbing his first partner in the leg. After a few moments the fit settled and Nightwing gasped for air. A few moments pasts and the other leaguers appeared from the beam.

"Is he alright?" asked a few people, Nightwing sat up still gulping down air. Batman turned angrily to Flash who just disappeared in a …flash. If he ever heard that stupid saying again he would seriously considering taking back his vow. Turning back to his son he trapped him on the head with the epipen.

"If you don't start carrying these, you're going to get yourself killed" the young man nodded then groaned when the movement made his head spin.

"I think the meets officially over now Batman. You should go home and take care of your sons" said J'ohn.

Batman nodded helping Nightwing up and practically dragging him to the beam.

That night back at the manor Bruce Wayne looked over his sons. His youngest with a red cast over his right arm. His middle child, looking sleepy with white gauze wrapped around his head and then his eldest who was still looking very pale from falling into anaphylactic shock.

"I can't believe you all managed to get in this much trouble in one day" said Bruce, Alfred came into the room with a tray of tea.

"Well you know what they say Sir" Bruce held up a hand

"Please Alfred…just don't".

**A/N For once i have nothing to add. Other than feel free to keep sending in your ideas. I am working my way through them slowly. Please review. You know you want too ;) karin xx**


	25. Bruises

**Saphire122 you asked for a batgirl chapter and here you go! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains sensitive topics that may be difficult for some readers, please read with care.**

Bruises were not uncommon in this line of work. In fact there were occasions when your body was more blue and purple than white. But the difference between the usual bruises and the bruises Batman was currently looking at was that he knew where the first kind came from. Whether it be any of his sons, himself, Batgirl and even Alfred! He knew the source of a bruise this bad. But the black and blue mark that currently covered Barbra Gordon's arm…was a mystery.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, the girl looked up at him and then down to where he was staring

"Yeh, I caught my arm on something at work" she was lying and Bruce knew this. There was no way she could have a mark that bad from simply catching it on something. The black marks were imprints of fingers.

But not wanting to interrogate the girl he left it alone.

Until a few days later when he saw her again while she was visiting Dick. She had tried to hide it with makeup but Bruce could still see the yellowing bruise on her neck and the bags that were starting to form under her eyes.

"Did you catch your neck at work this time?" he asked and saw her falter

"No, accident at gymnastics. It was my fault, not getting enough sleep and lost my balance" Bruce saw Dick frown, there were both in the same gymnastics club, but his eldest son didn't look like he was following her story.

Once she had left Bruce turned to Dick with raised eyebrows.

"What's the look for?" he asked

"She's your best friend, surely you've noticed the bruises" Dick lowered his eyes, he had noticed but he didn't want too.

"She didn't hurt herself at gym did she" it wasn't a question. Dick shook his head.

"She's got this new guy" he started looking up sharply "I'm not saying this is right, it's a suspicion"

"Your suspicions are usually right" Bruce cut in but Dick ignored him.

"She started seeing him about 8 months ago, they were good together, but his brother was in a car accident about a month ago. That's when she started showing up to school hiding bruises"

"You think he's hurting her?"

"As I say, I don't know anything" Dick looked sad, he hated seeing his friend like this but Babs had said she could handle it, and he didn't want to step on her toes.

The next night on the roof tops of Gotham Batman and Batgirl were surveying the street below.

"I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend" said Batman calmly; he felt more than saw Batgirls eyes on him.

"Nightwing told you huh" the nod was barely visible, Batgirl knew what this was about.

"I'm fine Bats, ok? Sure he gets a little rough, but he's going through a hard time and its nothing I can't handle"

"You deserve better than him, if he can't respect you" Batgirl's eyes widened…did Batman really just say that.

"I should get your dad to kick his ass" the dark knight muttered

"Please don't say anything to my dad; he's finally starting to get off my back about not coming home before midnight. If he found out, he would never let me out"

Batman sighed "Fine I won't tell him" he paused and finally looked at her, which shocked Batgirl once again "But you don't have to go through this alone"

That was when he jumped off the roof to the street below where he took down a car thief that Batgirl hadn't seen because she was distracted by the conversation. Geez could that man multitask.

A week later Batman returned from patrol alone. Nightwing was caught up in Blud haven, Red Hood was grounded for swearing in the house and Robin was studying for an exam. Batgirl simply hadn't shown up.

Bruce, unable to sleep sat at the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee. He knew something was wrong, so when his mobile rang, he didn't even need to check the caller ID.

"Barbra"

OoOoOoOo

Barbra shook in her seat as Mark beat on the car windows. He had been upset about hurting her and so wanted to make it up to her. They had gone to see a movie and been having a really good night, but then instead of driving her home, he drove into the middle of the wooded area in Gotham Park.

"What are we doing here?" she had asked

"Come on Babe, were going to have a bit of fun" but what he had in mind, Babs did not think of as fun. He had pinned her down and tried to remove her clothes, she couldn't beat him up without giving away her Batgirl identity, but she could sure as hell kick him off. She had brought her knees up and pushed him at the car door before jumping forward opening the door, letting him fall out and then slamming it shut. After locking it from the inside she had pulled out her phone and paused. She didn't want her dad to know. She hadn't been lying to Bruce when she had told him he dad was finally giving her some freedom, she didn't want to worry him again.

Brushing away some tears from her eyes she had dialled a number she knew by heart.

"_Barbra?"_

"Bruce, please help me"

"_I'm tracking your phone. I'm on my way"_

OoOoOoOoOo

Batman thundered down the road to Gotham Park, pulling up behind a car that was currently parked. There was a man outside the car, beating on the windows and swearing to high heaven.

"Let me in! Don't pretend you don't want it! Let me in or I'll beat the crap out of you" Batman didn't need to hear any more. He strode forward, grabbed the man shoulder to turn him round, and then punched him straight in the face.

"What the hell?" the man looked up at the dark knight and screamed as he picked him up by his shirt front.

"If I ever see you bothering this poor woman again, I will personally make sure you know exactly when she has been going through, 10 fold. Do I make myself clear!" he growled the young man nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Now get out of here" he dropped him and Mark ran off into the dark forest.

After a few moment and car door unlocked and opened to reveal the red head with mascara tracks running down her face.

"You came" she said as tears welled up in her eyes again. And then for the third time in less than a week Batman surprised her by eloping her in a tight hug.

"I told you, you didn't have to go through this alone" Babs closed her eyes and let the tears spill over and she pressed her face into the Dark Knights chest.

"Thank you".

**A/N Please review Karin xxx**


	26. Ace

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master Bruce?" said Alfred looking down at the large box that was placed on the kitchen floor.

"It's like my father used to say, the best way to deal with a fear is to face it straight on" said Bruce leaning down and scratching the contents of the box.

"If Dick is going to get over his fear, this is one of the best ways to do it".

OoOoOoOoOoO

Robin was sat on the floor in front of the TV with Kid Flash, playing video games.

"You two are going to get square eyes if you sit too close to the screen" said Artemis who was led on the sofa reading one of the latest spy novels she had borrowed of her friend Dick Grayson.

"That's just a myth Arty, there's no truth to it" said Robin not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That maybe so, but it's still not going to do your eyes any good" Robin had to agree with her there and he paused to game to rub his sore eyes.

"Robin" said red Tornado walking into the room "Batman wishes you to return to the Batcave" Robin frowned and looked at his watch. It was only 3 in the afternoon, what could Bats want on a Saturday.

"Alright, I'm going" he made his way over to the zeta beam and punched in the code for the cave "See you guys later" and then he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dick blinked several times as he came through the beam, it was always weird beaming to the batcave and going from extreme light to almost total darkness.

"Bruce?" he called and started walking further in, only to stop as he heard a noise "Bruce? Alfred?" but it was neither of the older men. Dick backed away as a large black dog that was bounding over to him.

Now to say Dick had a phobia of dogs was going a bit far, he could deal with little dogs, such as Jack Russell's or even a springer Spaniel. Depending on how close he had to get to it he could even handle a German Shepard on occasion…but this dog was a lot bigger than a German Shepard. It was a huge Black Great Dane that was heading his way…now that…Dick couldn't handle.

He heard himself scream and back away faster falling into the zeta beam.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on Arty please! It's no fun playing on my own" Artemis pushed Wally away with her foot

"Then wait for the boy wonder to come back, I'm not playing stupid video games with you"

"_Recognising Robin B-01" _

"Thank god!" said both the blonde and the red head together, but neither were expecting their youngest team member to fall through the beam screaming.

Wally was by his friend in seconds

"Dude, what's wrong?!"

"It was huge! What was it doing in the cave?" Robin babbled leaving the team, who had now all gathered round, very confused.

"What was in the cave?" asked Kaldur, taking in the sight of the young boy who was sat on the floor, shaking from head to foot.

"Robin" Wally took his friend by the shoulder and shook him "What was in the cave?"

"Big…..big….DOG!" he buried his face in the speedsters chest.

"I did not know Batman had a dog" said Kaldur looking even more confused, but Wally seemed to understand. He had known Robin since the boy was 10 and knew about the incident of him being chased by a large dog round on of Gotham's back streets 3 years ago. The poor kid had run nearly 6 blocks before Batman finally rescued him.

Clearly Bruce was trying to get Dick to get over his fear.

"_Recognising Batman 01" _The Dark Knight looked down at the team and his partner who was still clinging to the speedster.

"Robin?" Finally the boy pulled himself together

"What the hell was that thing?! And why was it in the Bat cave? And why didn't you warn me?"

"I'll explain when were home" the boy wonders eyes widened and he took a step back

"Oh hell no! I'm not going anywhere near that thing" he then ran to his room. Batman sighed and went after him.

He came back a few moments later with him slung over his shoulder, literally kicking and screaming.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Black canary was stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Auntie Dinah Help!"

"Batman what on earth are you doing?"

"Training" he said and once again made his way through the beam, leaving young justice and their combat trainer to wonder what on earth was going on.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred sat in the dining room polishing the silverware and listening to the hustle and bustle around the house. Master Bruce would call for his young ward, who would then shout back in defiance, there would be a shout cry of fear and then running. Then heavy foot falls as the older of the two ran after the other. And while all this was going on, barking would be added every so often to the mix of sounds.

Until finally Bruce came and sat with him at the table.

"It's no use; he's locking himself in his room"

"Well what did you expect Sir, the boy has been terrified of the breed ever since 3 years ago. You can't just expect him to accept the creature. Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Sat at the bottom of the stairs" Bruce mumbled "I had to do something, when I first took Dick in he loved all animals, it's just been weird seeing him fear something that can be so loving".

"Perhaps it would be wise to offer the boy some support. Miss Gordon has always been a great friend to him".

OoOoOoOoO

"What the hell is that?" said Barbra looking at the huge mutt that was currently sat at her feet, slobbering over her shoes.

"A dog"

"I can see that Bruce, but what's it doing here? I thought Dick was petrified of them…" she paused looking at the man's sheepish expression "Please tell me you didn't get him _because_ Dick's afraid of them".

"Well the best way to get over a fear is to face it head on" Bruce muttered. Babs frowned and stood up, heading for the stair case.

"I take it he's in his room" the dog followed her to the bottom of the stairs "Sit" she said in a forceful tone and the dog took a seat instantly "Good Boy". Now to find her young friend.

She knocked on his door when she realised it was locked

"Go away; I am not coming out until that thing is gone!"

"Dick, it's Babs" there was silence on the other side until finally she heard the door unlock and it creak open a crack. Just enough to show one blue eye, reddened from tears.

"I know he sent you to get me out, but I'm not going down there" he whispered looking down at the ground.

"Look Dick, I don't exactly agree with what your dads doing, but at least give it a chance. I've just been sat with the thing for 15 minutes and it really is the soppiest things ever. It won't hurt you, I promise". Dick considered this for a moment.

"I'll come to the banister" he said and she accepted, at least he was no longer locked up.

When they were stood at the banister they looked down to the bottom of the stairs to see the big animal still sat where Babs had left him.

Babs looked from the dog to her friend and noted that he only came up to her shoulder in height, which was pretty much where the dog came to as well. No wonder Dick was terrified, the dogs face was the same height as his.

"You know I don't think Bruce has named him yet, I think he's leaving that to you, but you're going to have to meet him before you can name him" she prompted

"How about Nightmare"

She sighed "I'm not going to get you down stairs am I?" he shook his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dick successfully managed to avoid the creature for a little over a week. He would stay at the cave until Batman came to drag him back, then he would run to his room as fast as he could, knowing the dog was banned from the upstairs. In the mornings he would watch from the top of the staircase to check if the coast was clear before pegging it out of the door for school.

It was on his way home from school that the dog in his house suddenly became that least of his worries. He had noticed the van following him and so had decided to take the short cut home, which went through the woods which were private property belonging to the Wayne's.

The men had got out the van and gone after him, he had had no choice but to run. It had been raining that day and the ground was wet and slippery. One of the men grabbed his backpack, Dick loosened his arms so the bag slipped from them and then he turned and kicked the guy in the chest, winding him and slowing him down.

Dick ran and finally thought he had lost them, but he was unsure about where he was now. Unsure of where the men were he kept running, looking behind him every so often to see if they were there. He didn't notice the drop until his foot hit air instead of earth. And then he was tumbling.

When he finally stopped, he felt dizzy. He put his hand to his head and felt the wetness of blood.

His first thought was to call Bruce, but his phone was in his bag, which was somewhere in the forest, he listened and couldn't hear anything, the men were gone. At least that was something, he thought as he lost consciousness.

oOoOooOOoOo

"He's not usually this late" Bruce was pacing around the living room "Maybe I should go and look for him"

"Perhaps it would be wise to call his friends first Master Bruce, and make sure he is not with them. We do not wish to alarm everyone if he is perfectly safe and simply avoiding the house" Neither had to mention why the young boy would be avoiding the house, they simply looked at the big black dog who had been scratching at the door for the past 20 minutes.

"Can you let the dog out please Alfred, I'm going to call Gordon" Alfred nodded as his Master left the room; he opened the door for the Great Dane who immediately bounded off into the darkness of the garden.

"I shall leave the door open for you" he said, more to himself than the dog.

He then went to join Bruce in calling to find Dick.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Breaking twigs were what brought Dick round; he looked around to see everything was now in darkness. He tried to move but found that everything span at an alarming rate when he moved.

"Concussion, great" he muttered and sank back down into the leave littered ground. Then he heard it again, the breaking twigs. He looked around as best as he could, try to find the source of the sound, until finally he settled on a pair of eyes that were coming out of the bushes.

His blood ran cold as the huge beast came out of the bush, but his hearted settled slightly (and only slightly) when he saw it was not a wild beast, but the beast who had taken up residence in his house.

"I never thought I would be glad to see you" he said as his teeth chattered, he was freezing. The dog took a step forward and Dick whimpered "Please stay away" but the dog came closer again, he sniffed Dick's head, licked his cheek and then led down and curled his huge body around the small boy. Dick felt himself tense, but he also felt instantly warmer.

"Maybe you're not that much of a nightmare" he whispered as he felt back into slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Dick!"

It was the next day and Bruce had called in the Commissioner, who had interviewed people who had seen the young boy on his way home from school, they had said he had headed toward Wayne's forest.

So now the entire police force was out looking for him.

"Why on earth would he be out here?" Bruce mused as he walked with Alfred and Barbra.

"We found something!" everyone ran forward to the police officer who had shouted, but they were disappointed to see it was not Dick they had found, but his back pack.

Inside were all his school books, his coat and his phone.

"Now we know why he didn't call" said Barbra who was looking extremely upset, she blamed herself. She would normally have been with him, but Betty had asked her to come over her house last minute and she had accepted. If only she had made sure Dick had a ride home.

"It does means he's out here something though Mr Wayne" said Gordon "We'll find him, if we have to call in the Batman himself".

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The dogs POV**

His ears pricked up, he could hear people. He didn't know if they were friends or not, all he knew was the boy, who was currently snuggled up to him for warmth, needed help.

So he barked and barked until he could hear them getting closer.

The boy mumbled and frowned; he was hot and didn't smell right. He needed humans.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Is that barking?" asked Barbra

"Well at least we know one missing thing is safe" muttered Bruce "Our dog went missing last night" he explained to Gordon who looked confused. They followed the sounds of the barking until they were brought to a drop, there at the bottom was a Great Dane.

They made their way down carefully.

"Dick!" Bruce ran forward to see his son snuggled up to the dog, he shook him awake "Dick are you alright?"

"Bruce?" he mumbled finally opening his eyes. After seeing it was indeed his father who had him, he closed them again and leant against him. Alfred was there as well checking him over.

"He has a fever, but I dare say it could have been a lot worse if he didn't have the dog to keep him warm" said the old butler.

"Good Boy" said Bruce patting the dog's head

"Ace" came Dick's small voice

"What?" said Bruce as he picked him son up and started carrying him to the medic who was waiting.

"His name's Ace".

oOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Wally and Roy heard about their little bird being hurt they made their way over to the manor.

"Is he alright?" they asked

"He's fine, just needs some rest, he's in bed, you can go and see him" as they made their way up the stairs they looked around them. At least there was no sign of the dog that had had the kid so worked up the week before.

They reached Dicks door and had a slightly surprise when they opened it.

Dick was asleep in bed with his hand placed on the back of a very large black dog that was asleep on the bed next to him. The dog looked up as they entered.

"Ace hasn't left his side since he came home. And I think Master Dick finds some comfort in that" said Alfred as he passed the door.

The two boys decided to come back another time since Dick still looked exhausted so they followed the old man down the stairs.

Alfred found Bruce unpacking the new box that had come in the post this morning; it was a collar with "Ace" engraved into the metal tag.

"See Alfred, what did I tell you? I knew what I was doing"

"Of course you did Sir. But if you ever plan on dealing with my fear of snakes in the same way, I'm afraid I will have to hand in my resignation."

**A/N In all honesty this chapter was inspired by a clip from my favourite TV show in England "You've been framed" these poor kids were terrified of dogs so their dad got them a puppy, i thought it was so cruel but so brilliant! please review. Karin xx**


End file.
